Servant of the Tyrant
by The Analyzer
Summary: When Elecmon calls the Chosen Children to inspect an odd Digiegg, Hikari had no idea she would be meeting a Digimon she hadn't seen for seven years…
1. Reemergence Reunion Retaliation

Disclaimer: Digimon is the property of Toei, Bandai, Saban and Disney (It might be back with Saban for all I know).

* * *

**Reemergence; Reunion; Retaliation**

**by **

**The Analyzer**

Elecmon was having a productive day. He had sufficient sleep and the little ones weren't being very incorrigible this morning, so he was able to attend to the needs of the upset few without being harried. He was currently returning with a decent catch of fish and he looked forward to entertaining the little ones after their meal. However tiring it was to take care of so many baby Digimon, it was fun bringing smiles to their faces.

The giant colorful blocks emerged into view. Elecmon turned in the direction of the small kitchen, where he would chop the fish into edible chunks. The route took him past the Digiegg field. He paused and appraised the area for any sign of twitching eggs or brown cradles.

Elecmon nodded in assurance to himself when he saw neither of those. He turned, thinking of how he should entertain the little ones today, when he saw a glint out of the corner of his eye. His head rose instantly, blue eyes searching quickly.

Elecmon homed in on the source. Thinking he could leave his net of fish behind for a few minutes without attracting thieves, he made a beeline for the glow.

The Digiegg he was approaching was white and pink spotted. These details were difficult to discern through the glow. The Digiegg was shaded, with gold stripes aligned through the golden Digital World alphabet. They were moving too swiftly to be legible, phasing into a pale yellow blur.

Elecmon stared. From his first encounter with a human to the destruction of the Village of Beginnings under the Dark Masters, he had seen many amazing events. But this was definitely unprecedented. There was only one team he could call for this. With the image of a blond boy and an orange hamster in his mind, Elecmon took off with the intent of calling the Chosen Children.

But first, he had to make sure no one stole the little ones' meal.

* * *

Hikari could sense Tailmon looking over her shoulder as she flipped through the magazine.

"I thought you weren't interested in fashion." Tailmon commented.

"Not really." Hikari said. "But Michael-san picked this up while in Canada and Mimi-san mailed this over so I could practice my English. Besides, it's interesting to look at the trends going on in Canada."

Tailmon shrugged. "Not my thing, but whatever interests you, I support." She hopped off the bed. "I'm going to go and see if I could see some of tonight's dinner."

"Okay. Be sure not to sneak anything from under Mom's nose."

Tailmon looked affronted. "Unlike V-mon or Armadimon, I ask permission before I sample the food."

"Then where did the sushi go last week when Mom was busy finding Dad's keys? I'm sure they didn't vanish into Agumon's stomach. He wasn't visiting during that time."

Tailmon was halfway to the door when she froze in mid step. Hikari looked up from her magazine and giggled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Yes…thank you." Tailmon departed stiffly.

Smiling, Hikari returned to the magazine. It was quite an exercise to figure out the grammar and sentence structure of the English alphabet. Her class was still trying to master the Japanese writing systems, which was a challenge in and of itself. Hikari wondered how Mimi was able to more-or-less master English in less than three years. If her family were to suddenly up and move to America, she wasn't sure she would be able to cope with the language change.

Hikari didn't entertain such thoughts for long. The Friday afternoon was currently peaceful, which helped ease Hikari into a relaxed mood. Admittedly, the peace could be partly attributed to the absence of her elder sibling. Taichi was visiting Agumon, having gone through the gate via Hikari's D3. Judging from what she heard before he vanished into the computer, they were going to tour through Agumon's area and play some local games to burn off energy. Since such games could devolve into brotherly squabbles between the two, Hikari was somewhat glad she remained in the Real World today. As endearing as their relationship was, Hikari valued her peace and quiet.

In the apartment, Tailmon could be heard asking Mrs. Yagami about dinner. The murmur of her father commenting on a television program also reached Hikari's ears. The wind blew gently from the window, carrying the faint sounds of the traffic and a distant plane. The sun shone through the window, making her comfortably warm. She had since slipped from scanning the words to admiring the gorgeous pictures. Hikari was content. It would be nice if this lasted for a couple of hours…

Her D-Terminal beeped, announcing the arrival of a message. Hikari sighed, putting the magazine down. Of course this would have happened. Scolding herself for jinxing the mood, she worked her stiff limbs and pushed herself out of bed. She retrieved her D-Terminal from under a school notebook. As she clicked it open, she found Tailmon already by her side, looking alert.

"What is it?"

Hikari scanned the message. "It's Takeru-kun. He's saying everyone should meet up at File Island. Something unusual is happening at the Village of Beginnings."

"We should go." Tailmon said.

Nodding seriously, Hikari snatched up her D3 and the pair left the room. Calling to her parents vaguely about Digital World emergencies, she and Tailmon vanished into Taichi's room.

* * *

Hikari and Tailmon were the last to arrive. She found Takeru waiting worriedly for them. When she and Tailmon landed on the soft earth, Takeru beckoned for the Chosen and Digimon to follow, Patamon flying impatiently ahead.

"So what's the big emergency, Takeru?" Miyako asked.

"I got a message from Elecmon asking for our help." Takeru replied. "He didn't elaborate on the details, but he sounded pretty worried, so I messaged you all quickly."

"Elecmon." Iori said thoughtfully. "Isn't he the caretaker of the Village of Beginnings who you met with in your first adventures?"

"Yup." Patamon said, slowing down a little. "We ran into him after we were all scattered by Devimon. He thought we were the enemies at first and didn't like us, but Takeru sorted him out."

"No offense Takeru, but how could an eight year old have solved it?" Daisuke said.

Takeru turned to grin at Daisuke. "Would you believe sumo tug of war?"

Daisuke and V-mon blinked. So did the others.

"Anyway, we better hurry. Elecmon sounded worried." Takeru said.

The bemused group agreed and picked up its pace.

Daisuke wasn't initially impressed when they first set sights on the Village of Beginnings. When he was sent nearly twenty feet in the air by the springy ground, though, forcing them to slow their jog to a crawl, he revised his opinion and declared this was the best place ever. After Takeru informed Daisuke he told him so, he began looking around.

"Where is he? Elecmon said he would meet with us."

"Maybe he got delayed by the babies." Patamon suggested.

The caretaker in question soon came into view. He rushed toward them, looking harried.

"Sorry." he panted. "Some of the little ones needed to be fed."

"That's okay!" Patamon called back. "We know your job's tough."

Elecmon took a moment to catch his breath before smiling up at Takeru.

"Patamon. Takeru. It's been so long. Especially for you, Takeru." Elecmon added, sizing him up with wide eyes. "You've grown like a pine."

Takeru laughed. "Humans have a habit of doing that."

"Indeed. Ordinarily I would have loved to tackle you in welcome...or lecture you on not visiting. But now's not the time."

"What's the problem, Elecmon?" Miyako asked.

"It's a Digiegg. It's acting strangely. It's…well, see for yourself."

Waving a paw, Elecmon padded off. Looking at each other, the group shrugged and followed.

Elecmon eventually led them to a field of Digieggs. The Chosen Children paused for a moment to appreciate the varying colors and patterns and the enormous number of them. Hikari glanced at Ken. He and Wormmon were staring at the field with identical expressions of déjà vu. Hikari was suddenly swept up into a similar feeling. It was probably not as intense as theirs, but she felt she was going to run into someone she met long ago…

The group suddenly realized Elecmon was still walking, and hastily caught up.

"It's over there." Elecmon pointed."See that yellow glare somewhat near the center?"

The Chosen Children and their Digimon companions squinted.

"You mean that glowing Digiegg behind the green-starred one?" Miyako said suddenly, pointing.

Hawkmon followed her finger. Flying at arm level, he made a sound of recognition.

"I see it!" he said.

One after the other, the rest of the group also exclaimed in confirmation.

"What could be making the Digiegg glow like that?" Hikari murmured, her gaze fixed on the glow. Tailmon looked at her with concern.

"I suggest we get closer to find out." Iori replied.

They were halfway through the Digiegg field. A few members of the group like Daisuke or Armadimon found their eyes drawn to any interesting Digiegg along their path. Most of them, however, didn't lift their gaze from the most interesting one of all.

The Chosen Children and their partners gathered around the Digiegg. Elecmon stood to the side, throwing inquiring looks at them. Hikari somehow found herself at the center of the group. As she stared at the blurred digital characters, her sense of déjà vu grew. She took out her camera, a new model she recently brought, and snapped a few photos.

"This Digiegg has been acting this way ever since I came across it." Elecmon said, waving at it. "I've been watching this Digiegg like all the other ones and it never acted strange before."

"Hmm." Takeru stared speculatively at the glowing Digiegg, moving a bit close before thinking better of it. "Has this happened to any of the other Digieggs, Elecmon?"

"Not since I first took up the post of caretaker. It's why I called you. I thought you might have some familiarity with it."

"Unfortunately, I don't believe we've encountered this before." Ken said, glancing inquiringly at the others. They all shook their heads, but Ken was back to staring hypnotically at the Digiegg. Hikari noted uneasily that she also couldn't take her eyes off the Digiegg.

She didn't feel like touching the Digiegg, so she and everyone else were surprised when the normally rational Ken reached for it.

"Hey, are you nuts?" Daisuke said quickly, seizing Ken's wrist. "You can't just touch random glowing things! Haven't you seen the movies where touching random glowing things leads to a gory end? I don't want you to end all gory-like, okay?"

Ken stared. Then blushing, he withdrew his hand. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"What happened, Ken-chan?" Wormmon asked worriedly.

"I don't know. One second I was staring at the Digiegg and the next thing I knew, I just HAD to touch it."

The group exchanged uneasy looks and they all shuffled away from the glowing Digiegg.

All except Hikari, who stared unwaveringly at the Digiegg.

"Hikari-chan, what's wrong?" Miyako asked nervously. "You aren't thinking of touching it too, are you?"

"I don't think so. It's just…I'm having a funny feeling…like I'm meeting with an old friend."

Takeru stared at the glowing Digiegg for a moment. His eyes widened.

"I think I'm having the same feeling! It's probably not like Hikari-chan's, but-"

"Okay, this is getting creepy." Miyako said. "First Ken-kun, now Hikari-chan and Takeru. Who's going to be next?"

"Don't worry, Miyako-san." Hawkmon replied. "I will protect you from doing anything too foolish. Don't even think about it." he added to Daisuke, who had been opening his mouth.

"Hikari." Tailmon's voice was laced with concern. "You said you felt like you were meeting up with an old friend…can you tell who it was you felt you were reuniting with?"

Hikari took an unconscious step forward, opening her mouth to answer. But the glowing Digiegg then blared with yellow light, forcing them all to shield their eyes.

"Oh no, Hikari-chan touched the random glowing thing!" Daisuke exclaimed. "I don't want her to have a gory end!"

"I didn't!" Hikari yelled. "It just-"

Whatever else she was going to say said was drowned out when the light level intensified. The sounds of eggshell cracking increased in volume. Those who could squint through the light thought the cracking Digiegg resembled the Ring of Fire. Then the Digiegg burst into data particles.

The incredible brightness died down at once. The Chosen Children and the Digimon blinked as their eyes adjusted to the light level and looked at the place where the Digiegg used to be.

They expected a brown basket to have taken its place, but a Botamon lay there instead, blinking orange eyes up at them.

Floods of familiarity flowed through Hikari, knocking off her sense of balance. She lowered herself to her knees, her shocked eyes never leaving the Botamon.

"Hikari-chan? Hikari-chan, what's wrong?" Miyako demanded.

"I knew it!" Daisuke moaned. "I knew something bad would happen if Hikari-chan touched it."

"No, I didn't touch it." Hikari said distractedly. "It's just…I know this Botamon. The eight of us know this Botamon!"

"Oh no, now she can't count. What's going to happen to her-"

"Daisuke, please be quiet." Ken said. His quiet, yet firm voice made Daisuke close his mouth without comment.

"The eight of us…wait." Takeru's eyes widened in realization. "You can't mean that Botamon is-"

Before Hikari could answer, the Botamon let out a sound of longing and before anyone knew it-

*smooch*

Botamon was clinging to Hikari's face.

"Hey, get off Hikari-chan's face." Daisuke demanded, moving forward.

"It's alright Daisuke-kun." Takeru said, throwing an arm out. "We don't need to be worried here."

"Huh?" Daisuke stared at him bemusedly as Hikari finally snapped the Botamon off her face.

"Oh Botamon." she said, tears building up in her eyes. "Is it really you?"

The Botamon stared up at her longingly before nodding hard. Then Hikari brought him close so he could nuzzle her face.

"Um, do you mind explaining what's going on, Takeru?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, I'd like a clue as to what's going on myself." Miyako said.

"Remember when we told you about Hikarigaoka?" Takeru asked.

Iori nodded. "That was the night the eight of you were selected to be Chosen Children. A Digiegg appeared in Hikari-san and Taichi-san's home and hatched into a Botamon. They took care of it until it evolved into an enormous Agumon. Then Parrotmon came and the Agumon evolved into Greymon to defend them. Greymon defeated Parrotmon and they both disappeared." Iori's eyes widened. "You can't mean this Botamon is…"

Takeru smiled wryly. "Yup. That same Greymon just kissed Hikari-chan's face."

* * *

Taichi was feeling relaxed. He had joined his partner in the patrols of the protected area, who pointed out the sights and reintroduced him to the local Digimon. They had been pretty friendly, asking them to join in eating and the local recreational activities. It was fun to participate in the unique games of the Digital World and he was feeling tired yet content after the horseplay.

He and Agumon were lying underneath a tree, having completed the area patrol. Sunbeams occasionally broke through the tiny spaces and the wind made the shade rustle like a cloak. As much as Taichi loved Tokyo, there were times an energetic boy like him wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city.

"What are you thinking?" Agumon asked.

"Just how nice it is to be in the Digital World. Being with friends, kibitzing with nature, that sort of stuff."

"Not to mention trying out the local food." Agumon teased.

Taichi gave a playful glare. "Hey, don't say that to me after what you did to the ramen joint in the mall. Thanks to you, I'm not sure anyone in the Yagami line will ever be allowed back again."

"Hehehe. Sorry. But their ramen was so GOOD…"

"I know. But at least I won't get driven away from any of the local villages after scaring the servers like that."

Agumon flushed. "You're right. I shouldn't have done that. But what do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing. I'm just teasing you, you know." Taichi slung an arm around his partner in a friendly manner. "I forgive you for your uncontrollable appetite. It's not your fault it's the size of Whamon."

"Taichi, you're mean." Agumon said, but it was a light sulk.

Taichi's D-Terminal beeped. He dug it out of his pocket and checked it.

"Who is it from?"

"Takeru. I wonder what he's calling for?"

"Maybe he's going to tell you Yamato's mad because you forgot the study session between him and Sora."

Taichi glared at Agumon, who sniggered.

"I'm just teasing you, you know."

Rolling his eyes, Taichi read the message. Taichi froze and scanned the screen slowly, eyes growing wider by the second. Agumon began to feel concerned.

"What is it? Is Takeru in trouble?"

"No, nothing like that. Takeru's okay. He just told me that the Greymon from the Hikarigaoka incident had been reborn."

Agumon's eyes widened. "What? That Greymon's back? Is he sure?"

"Let's be sure." Taichi replied, typing a quick message. A minute later, the answer came and he smiled wryly. "Yup, that's him. His way of expressing affection is very…special."

Agumon scratched his head. "Wow…this is kinda amazing."

"Yeah, isn't it?" Now that the shock had begun to fade away, Taichi grew excited and got to his feet. "Oh, it'd be awesome to see him again. C'mon, let's go!"

"Right!" Agumon stood up just as eagerly, but he paused and crossed his arms. "Don't tell me this Greymon's gonna replace me as a partner, huh?"

Taichi laughed. "No! But be like that and I might consider getting a new partner. Now let's hurry up before he actually evolves to Greymon!"

Grabbing his partner's hand, Taichi eagerly pulled him forward. Agumon almost lost his balance. He got a brief view of a bird Digimon perched in the treetops before regaining his footing. Agumon sighed and allowed himself to be led toward the Village of Beginnings.

* * *

"A lot of things have changed since you've last given me a piggyback, Botamon." Hikari said, still smiling tearfully at the baby Digimon held comfortably in her hands. "It's a bit long, but if you want to hear it, I'll be more than happy to tell you about it."

Botamon nodded eagerly, spurring Hikari to continue speaking. She had been doing a lot of that. Once she had become coherent enough to speak, Hikari hadn't stopped talking and Botamon never took his eyes off her. She introduced him to the Chosen Children and their partners, briefly describing each of their personalities before moving on to the next one. A couple of them stepped back when they were introduced, wondering if they would also be on the receiving end of a face smooch. Aside from studying Ken, Botamon just nodded at each of them and took in their appearance. When Hikari moved on to other topics, Elecmon returned to his duties. The group sensed she wouldn't stop talking anytime soon and drifted off to the forest edge.

"Maybe Miyako had been a bad influence on her." Daisuke mused, watching Hikari explain the apartment her family had moved into. "I've never heard her be so chatty."

"Hey, watch it." Miyako said. "She's just reunited with someone she hasn't seen since she was five. I bet if you had been separated from V-mon for that long, you would break the record for the longest conversation."

"But that's never going to happen, of course." V-mon piped up, clinging to his partner's legs.

"Right." Wormmon said, cuddling stubbornly into Ken's arms.

"I wonder why his Digiegg displayed those characters." Iori said. "That looked too forbidding to lead to a happy reunion."

"I know." Miyako replied. "Maybe it has something to do with how Botamon got in Hikarigoaka all those years ago."

"Come to think of it, how did he and Parrotmon get into Hikarigaoka in the first place?" Takeru mused. "Aside from learning that Gennai-san's people selected us as Chosen Children from the incident, we never found out much about it. Koushirou-san and Gennai-san had their theories, but they weren't confirmed."

"It will be interesting to find out." Hawkmon said. "Maybe Botamon would know what happened before he entered Hikari-san's home."

"Botamon was a Digiegg when he got into Hikari-chan's home." Miyako said. "I thought you knew that."

Hawkmon flushed. "B-but, of course! I just meant…"

As Miyako proceeded to tease her partner over that flub, Tailmon remained silent. She listened as Hikari regaled about the time she first met her partner to an attentive Botamon. Ordinarily, Tailmon would have been more than happy that Hikari had reunited with an old friend. However, something about the baby Digimon set her on edge.

Ken appeared to have noticed her expression, and he asked. "Are you alright? Something seems to be troubling you."

"I just have a feeling that…never mind."

Ken frowned. "Don't be embarrassed to admit an unfounded suspicion. Sometimes it is warranted and might lead to something important. Believe me, I've been there. I think I'm just imagining things and the next thing we know, we're almost killed by a seemingly innocent blossom."

Tailmon welled up a smile. "Good point. I should have known that. Anyway, it's Botamon."

"Botamon?"

Ken exchanged glances with Wormmon, who said. "You don't think he's dangerous, do you?"

"Not exactly." Tailmon said slowly. "It's just that I feel a faint sense of déjà vu around Botamon. An uncomfortable one. I don't know if he's aware of it or not, but nevertheless, the feeling makes me nervous."

Ken considered the point for a moment. "Maybe we should get in touch with Koushirou-san. He could do some tests on Botamon to make sure he isn't dangerous in some way."

"Yeah, and if that isn't enough, we could always contact Gennai-san." Wormmon said.

Tailmon's smile returned. "I don't believe we need to go that far, but I would appreciate the help. Thank you."

"Anytime." Ken smiled back as well.

"Hey, what are you three talking about?" Daisuke asked, leaning in suddenly.

"Nothing that important!" Wormmon said too quickly. All three cringed.

"Wormmon." V-mon sing songed ominously. "You wouldn't lie to your Jogress buddy, would you?"

"O-of course not! It's just…"

"We were talking about making sure that Botamon is healthy." Ken said. "As happy as this reunion is, we still can't explain why his Digiegg acted like that. I suggest we stop by Koushirou-san so he can check Botamon out. If necessary, we could stop by Gennai-san's as well."

"Good idea." Iori said. "We don't want Botamon to be infected with something like a computer virus."

"Or something that'll make him om nom everything like Pac Man." Armadimon piped up. He became puzzled by their stares. "What? Iori was playing Pac Man a lot last night, dagyaa."

Iori flushed, and Takeru coughed nervously.

"Anyway," he said, "the suggestion has my support. Not to mention it makes it convenient for the rest of the Chosen to meet up with Botamon as well. There's Mimi-san to talk about, but I'm sure Koushirou-san can set up a live feed."

"Then that's settled." Miyako said. "All agreed?"

"What about Hikari-chan?" Daisuke said. "We're going to tell her, right?"

A guilty silence followed. Takeru glanced in Hikari's direction.

"We'll tell her when it's time to leave. She looks like she's having fun."

Thankfully, the awkward moment was interrupted by the arrival of Taichi and Agumon.

"Hey!" Taichi waved as they jogged up to the gathering. "Is it true, Takeru? Greymon from Hikargaoka is back? You better not be pulling my leg, or you are in for a headlock!"

"It's true." Takeru laughed, his hands spread in a placating manner. "Hikari-chan sensed it and since when have her abilities ever proved her wrong? Plus he did the face kiss thing you talked about."

"Awesome! I never dreamed we'd see him again, so this is an great surprise. Agumon's sulking because he thinks he'll be replaced."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" V-mon teased.

"Oh, stay out of this!" Agumon said, giving him a playful shove. The others snickered.

"Tell you what?" Taichi laughed. "Why don't you come with me to meet up with him and see how threatening he is?"

"I guess it can't hurt." Agumon said, and he followed Taichi to where Hikari lay.

"Oniichan! Agumon!" Hikari greeted, waving. "I should have e-mailed you about what just happened. Can you guess who I'm speaking to?"

"Let me guess. Is it someone with an affinity for face kissing and eating catfood?"

"Yup, it's the Botamon from Hikarigaoka. Did Takeru-kun tell you? I should have told him to keep it a surprise. Hey Botamon, here's another person you might be familiar with."

Hikari held up Botamon so he could examine Taichi's face.

"Hey Botamon, do you recognize me?" Taichi grinned. "I'm Hikari's brother. I was the annoying one with the goggles around his neck. We both got scratched by Miko, remember?"

Botamon's eyes lit up and he launched himself at Taichi's face. Taichi's muffled laughter could be heard through the baby Digimon. After a few seconds, Taichi pulled him off and allowed his cheek to be nuzzled.

"It's good to see you too, Botamon. I missed you."

Botamon cooed in reply.

"Ah-hem."

Taichi turned toward Agumon, who tapped his foot with an air of mock impatience.

"Well, if you're so eager for an introduction..." Taichi beckoned for Agumon to get closer, then brought Botamon to eye-level. "Botamon, this is my partner, Agumon. Agumon, this is the Digimon who started everything, Botamon. And note, neither of you is replacing the other to me. Despite the fact I'll have to give each of you nicknames when you're at the Agumon stage, you're both special in your own silly way."

"Nice to meet you." Agumon smiled, waving. He felt a bit nervous under Botamon's look of scrutiny and, for all of his grumbling, he really wished their friendship would start smoothly.

Then suddenly Botamon was out of Taichi's hands and clinging to half of Agumon's face. He yelped and landed on his bottom, nearly flinging the baby Digimon off in the fall. He took a moment to orient himself and then quickly raised his claws out, Botamon landing in them. Agumon smiled down at him.

"Aw, I think I like this guy. You said he's going to evolve into an Agumon too?"

"As far as I know, yes." Taichi replied. "I remember him breaking our beds when it happened."

"Mustn't have been very sturdy beds." Agumon muttered. He smiled at Botamon. "Hey, Taichi is an Oniichan to Hikari and took care of her a lot when she was little. Why don't I be your Oniichan and I can help take care of you? Hey, what's so funny?"

Botamon was giggling in Agumon's hands and the Yagami siblings had to cover their mouths to hide their mirth.

"Nothing." Taichi said. "Just…wait and see when he reaches your level."

"Alright." Agumon said dubiously.

He walked over and returned Botamon to Hikari, but he kneeled next to her and joined the conversation. Taichi watched with a smile. He doubted Agumon's jealously would have lasted long, but it was nice to see his meeting with Botamon work out all the same.

Tailmon also couldn't help smiling. She hoped her suspicions would be incorrect as she watched Agumon regale Botamon and Hikari about the time he evolved into Greymon. She had a feeling he was going to talk about nothing but their exploits in the near future.

Tailmon lay on her back and sighed comfortably. Just like in the apartment, the Digital World weather had a calming effect. She couldn't blame Hikari for curling up like a cat with that magazine. She felt like doing something similar herself. Since Hikari and Agumon didn't look like they would be finished anytime soon, she relaxed and slowly closed her eyes.

Almost no one heard the sound of something cutting through the air. But a pair of ears picked up on it. Tailmon's eyes snapped open. A blur of color was rushing in Hikari and Agumon's direction. Tailmon jumped to intercept the blur.

"Neko Punch!"

Tailmon found herself staring into the wild blue eyes of a vaguely reptilian avian. A pair of feathers was adorned like eyebrows and the avian's short beak gritted sharp teeth. On his green wings were claws, which Tailmon dueled against not five feet from Hikari and Agumon.

It took a moment for everyone to process what had just transpired. Then Agumon jumped to his feet and threw his arms out protectively. Hikari drew away, clutching a squeaking Botamon. The others converged, the Digimon readying their attacks. The reptilian avian jumped away before they all closed in and took to the air. He glided for a few seconds before landing three meters away. He regarded them calculatingly.

"I never expected for one of my attacks to be intercepted." he said coldly, voice young and fiercely birdlike. "I should have suspected there was an Adult in your midst. It won't happen again."

"Who are you?" Taichi demanded. "Why did you attack Botamon?"

His beak curled. "So you don't recognize me. How disappointing."

The Chosen Children just stared at the reptilian avian in bemusement and he sighed.

"Very well. You may call me Falcomon. I'm here to conduct some business about that Digimon you have there."

"You mean Botamon?" Hikari asked. "What would you want with him? He's just a baby."

"And it must be taken care of." Falcomon replied. "If you're cooperative, you'll hand it over and we can take care of this with a minimum of fuss."

"Are you out of your mind?" Taichi said. "We're not going to hand our friend over to you so you can shish kabob him!"

"If you were particularly intelligent, then you wouldn't be objecting. However, as all of you are too foolish to comprehend my mission, I won't bother explaining the details to you."

"As if we want you to." Agumon growled. "I like the little guy and I'm not going to let you harm him."

"That's right, no harming of babies while we're around!" Daisuke declared.

There were similar declarations from the other Chosen and their partners. Falcomon narrowed his eyes.

"This is my final warning. Hand over the creature, and no one will get hurt."

"This is our final warning." Taichi countered. "Make yourself scarce or you'll know why we're called the Chosen Children."

A tense silence followed. Falcomon's gaze flickered to each and every one of them, but they met those wild eyes without flinching. Hikari and Agumon's returning looks were equally strong.

"Very well then." Falcomon said ominously. "On your head shall it be."

Then suddenly he wasn't standing, but flying through the air, claws outstretched in their full glory.

The Digimon were quick to action. Armadimon curled into a ball and launched himself at Falcomon. Falcomon dodged and found a blue head quickly closing in. It slammed into Falcomon, taking the breath out of him. But he made a slashing motion, and V-mon cried out and fell onto the earth.

"Pathetic. You thought hurling yourself at me would do me in?"

"Then how about Digimon who also have aerial capabilities?"

Falcomon whirled around. Hawkmon was flying in a wide arc, Patamon trailing behind him. The latter broke away and inhaled.

"Air Shot!"

Falcomon swerved to the side, but more bubbles of air were moving towards him. He dodged them repeatedly, finding himself herded along until Hawkmon was close to him.

"Feather Slash!"

Faster than the blink of an eye, Hawkmon seized the feather from his headband and threw it at Falcomon. It slashed Falcomon across the chest. He cried out, and fell from the sky. Falcomon winced as he bounced off of the grass. He got to his feet with difficulty and found himself surrounded by Tailmon, Agumon, and Wormmon.

"Baby Flame!"

"Falco Rush!"

The ball of flame came at Falcomon. Suddenly, there was a blur and the attack went through empty air. Agumon stood there, confused, and he was slammed to the ground by a streak of color. The streak of color changed course and went for Wormmon.

"Watch out, Wormmon!" Ken cried.

Wormmon froze as the streak of color swiftly closed in. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"Sticky Net!"

The strands of threads caught Falcomon's feet and he tumbled violently to a stop. Falcomon slashed at the webbing furiously and turned his claws on Wormmon. There was a rushing sound and Falcomon turned to find Tailmon coming toward him.

"Neko Punch!"

The connecting fist sent Falcomon across the grass. He was momentarily stunned. He glared at the Chosen Children.

"You think you're so tough." he hissed. "Do you have any idea of the power I have?"

"Since you refuse to give a straight answer on anything that isn't 'die, Botamon, die,' no." Daisuke commented.

"And I guess you have an idea about what powers we have." Taichi said. "The rest of us can evolve to Adult, you know."

Falcomon narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't do that. You're too honorable."

"We try to be honorable. But if you continue to attack Botamon, you'll leave us with no choice." Iori said.

"That's right. We don't want to destroy you," Miyako added, "but we'll do it if we have to protect someone precious to us."

There was a tense silence. Falcomon's eyes gauged the ones against him carefully. To Tailmon, he didn't appear discouraged. On the contrary, his expression reflected more determination than ever. She wondered what was driving him to vanquish a baby Digimon. But Tailmon was also determined. No matter how distasteful it was, she would kill in order to protect those Hikari cared about, despite her suspicions.

Falcomon slowly got to his feet and spread out his wings. The partner Digimon took defensive stances. Falcomon put a foot forward.

"What's going on?"

Falcomon whirled around. Elecmon stood there with food ingredients stored in a blue pack attached to his back. The particularly impatient baby Digimon, who had abandoned their baskets to heckle the caretaker, were staring at the scene before them with wide eyes.

Falcomon's eyes were also wide. His gaze flicked from Elecmon to the baby Digimon and back again. His wings were slowly lowered before he showed his back to the group.

"I will return. Count on that."

Then Falcomon was gone, flying off into the distance. The Chosen Children and their Digimon stared confusedly after Falcomon's vanishing form.

"Well…what was that about?" Takeru asked.

"I want a similar answer." Elecmon said. "What's been going on? It's like that Digimon had a tussle with you."

"You could say that." Patamon replied. "You see…"

As Patamon filled the caretaker in on Falcomon's attack, Tailmon turned to her partner, who was still cuddling Botamon protectively.

"Are you two alright?" Tailmon asked.

"Yeah, thanks. If it wasn't for you, Tailmon, Botamon might've been…I don't want to talk about it."

"What was that Digimon's deal?" Taichi said. "Why would he have a grudge against a baby Digimon?"

There was a nervous silence, which was broken by Ken.

"We don't know. But maybe we should consult Koushirou-san over this."

Taichi stared at him. "What are you talking about? Don't tell me you believe that stupid bird's tripe!"

"Of course not! Nevertheless…we don't know of Botamon's origins. Where did he come from? How did he end up in Hikarigaoka? We want to make sure he isn't hiding any threatening power."

Hikari looked startled. Botamon's eyes were wide in confusion. Taichi's gaze turned inward. Ken braced himself for a tongue lashing. But Taichi just sighed and shook his head.

"I hate to say it, but you've got a point. We'll check the little guy over tomorrow. It would be a great time to reintroduce him to everyone else. What do you say, Hikari?"

Hikari gripped Botamon protectively. "I don't know…Botamon isn't bad. Is this necessary?"

"I agree with Hikari-chan." Daisuke said. "We might not know much about him, but if Hikari-chan trusts him, then I trust him."

Miyako looked thoughtful. "Maybe he isn't aware of it. I've seen a lot of anime where the mysterious innocent guy is minding his own business when…poof! He either has the power to defeat evil, or the power to destroy all of creation. We just want to check, Hikari-chan. I'm sure Izumi-senpai will make it as painless as possible."

Hikari gazed at her friends, who looked sympathetic, but firm. Even Daisuke seemed to be reluctantly agreeing. Hikari gave in.

"Alright. But I'll give Koushirou-kun a good tongue lashing if Botamon's in any way distressed."

The tension was broken by a few giggles. The mental image of the sweet and good natured Hikari scolding the reserved and knowledgeable Koushirou was quite amusing.

"Until that time…" Hikari continued, looking at Elecmon. "Elecmon, would you mind if we take Botamon home? We want to make sure he's safe."

Elecmon blinked. "Are you saying I wouldn't be able to protect him?"

"Not exactly." Hikari said carefully. "It's just that you have so many babies to look after and Falcomon seems determined to kill Botamon. He won't be able to go to the Real World if Botamon's with us, so you wouldn't need to worry about one of your own being attacked in the middle of the night."

Elecmon thought it over carefully. "I see your point. But take care of him. You're the Chosen Children and I admire you all, but you aren't very familiar with raising the young, so…"

Elecmon proceeded to list all the responsibilities for taking care of a baby Digimon. Hikari nodded seriously, obviously taking mental notes, Botamon copying the motion. Tailmon watched the scene with a smile. Then she frowned. Now that Botamon had returned, another adventure was looming. For some reason, she dreaded where this one would eventually lead.

**To be continued…**

* * *

I must thank my mom for picking over the grammar and Higuchimon for checking the characterization. I must also thank Razorsaw for the inspiration of my first multichapter story. The next two chapters would be posted every Friday.


	2. Research Revelation

Disclaimer: Digimon is the property of Toei, Bandai, Saban and Disney (It might be back with Saban for all I know).

* * *

**Research; Revelation**

**by**

**The Analyzer  
**

Botamon's eyes were wide, taking in the balcony door, the various cabinets, and the bunk bed of Taichi's room.

"So, what do you think?" Taichi asked. "A bit more spacious than the previous room, right?"

Botamon thought it over. He nodded in Hikari's hands.

After having filled in the rest of the Chosen Children on what happened, Taichi negotiated the date and time they would be at Koushirou's house. Taking Mimi into account, the eleven Chosen Children would arrive by 11 a.m. the next day. There was much excitement about meeting one of the Digimon from the Hikarigaoka incident and Taichi's thumbs were sore by the time he closed his D-Terminal. Daisuke and the others took turns returning home until the Yagami siblings, their partners, and Botamon remained. Agumon had waved them off before returning to his area, eager to reunite with Botamon.

"See you later!" Agumon had said. "I'll teach you some of the games I know."

Botamon giggled mysteriously and nodded in reply.

Presently, Hikari glanced at her brother with a wry smile.

"We used to sleep in this bunk bed too, but I was on top. I finally got my own room though, and you could see how much he misses me."

She nodded at the top bunk, where a curtain partially obscured a couple of boxes.

"Hey, I've accumulated a lot of soccer stuff and books over the years. Do you remember when Agumon and I got buried while trying to find my address book?"

"You still have a lot of books which can avalanche over you." Hikari teased. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've become a packrat."

"Oh…you're lucky you're my sister, or I would seriously make you pay for that!"

They laughed, even Taichi. They were apparently loud enough to be heard through the rest of the apartment, for Mrs. Yagami poked her head in.

"Oh, you three are back. How's Agumon doing, Taichi?"

"Fine as always."

"And what about you, Hikari? You said something about an emergency. You're safe, thank goodness, but what happened?"

"Well…" Hikari traded nervous smiles with Taichi before lifting Botamon into prominence.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Mrs. Yagami stared adoringly at the baby Digimon. "Who's that Digimon? Hopefully not Agumon, since it's really an emergency if he goes to that level."

"This isn't Agumon, though he will evolve into one eventually." Taichi said. "His name is Botamon."

"Hello, Botamon. I'm Taichi and Hikari's mom." Mrs. Yagami patted Botamon, who crooned at the affection. "You talk as if you know him. When did you meet him before?"

"A long, long time ago." Hikari said slowly. "Mom, do you remember us telling you the damage in Hikarigaoka was related to Digimon, not terrorists."

"Yes. I think I recall hearing you say something about it."

"Well…Botamon was there. He was one of the Digimon fighting during that time."

Needless to say, their parents were quite surprised when one of the individuals who instigated the Yagami's move from Hikarigaoka was currently rooming with their daughter. When the man of the house was informed of this, he was a bit nervous about her daughter being squashed if Botamon reached his enormous Agumon stage and having to replace another bed. Hikari assured her father she would sleep with him in futons when the baby Digimon became Koromon (She failed to mention the futons would be torn apart instead).

At any rate, the Yagami parents eventually accepted Botamon's presence. Mrs. Yagami gave him impressive portions when dinner arrived and allowed him to sit on the table next to Hikari.

"Itadakimasu."

Thanks were uttered by every single member of the table except Botamon, who attacked his portions on the last syllable. They all stared as they picked their meal at a more dignified pace.

"He sure has Agumon's appetite." Mrs. Yagami commented.

"He ate the catfood when he was with us at Hikarigaoka." Hikari said.

"Yeah, it was why I was scratched by Miko." Taichi said between mouthfuls.

"That explained his temper when I got home." Mrs. Yagami mused.

At that moment, Miko appeared at the table. A look of malevolence was thrown in Botamon's direction as the cat began to beg for helpings.

"Looks like he still holds a grudge." Tailmon said.

"Maybe we should keep your door locked, Hikari." Taichi said. "That way, Miko won't sneak in for a little revenge."

"I refuse to believe he'd be that vengeful." Hikari replied.

When Botamon finished his portions, he begged for more and Mrs. Yagami couldn't say no to that soulful stare. Hikari glanced at her brother.

"On the other hand." she whispered out of Botamon's earshot. "Maybe I should lock the door to prevent him from raiding the fridge."

After many extra helpings and subsequent to Mrs. Yagami planning for a grocery outing the next day, it was time for bed. Botamon was mesmerized by Tailmon's feats of acrobatics as Hikari subtly locked the door, having already washed up and put on her pajamas. She hoped Botamon didn't bug her about taking precautions in the middle of the night.

"Okay, Botamon, Tailmon, time for bed."

The lights were flipped off. Hikari settled under the covers, Tailmon on her right and Botamon on her left. Tailmon closed her eyes and, by all appearances, went to sleep. Hikari remained awake for a bit longer, petting Botamon and whispering comfortingly. Botamon's eyelids slowly slid down and soon he began to snooze. Smiling, Hikari drifted off herself.

* * *

Agumon finished up his last round through the forest. Night had fallen and a half moon shone light on the treetops. The nocturnal Digimon made their soothing sounds, making Agumon pleasantly drowsy. Despite the brief battle, it had been a good day. He had spent time with his partner and he made a new friend in Botamon. Agumon looked forward to meeting him again and playing games together.

Agumon began looking for a good tree to rest under, with enough shade to block the moonlight. He eventually found one in a pine he knew didn't shed its needles much. Lying against its impressive trunk, Agumon began to fall asleep.

Suddenly, there was a rustle above.

Agumon looked up drowsily, wondering vaguely if he inadvertently intruded upon a tree dweller's resting place. He saw a form perched above him, apparently trying to sleep. Something about that black and green pattern seemed familiar. His tired mind tried to remember what Digimon had that kind of pattern.

Then a blur of color flashed through his memory. Agumon suddenly stood up, wide awake and angry.

"You!"

This seemed to startle the form in the trees. What appeared to be its head gazed down, revealing sharp blue eyes. Then it took off and circled the tree before landing in front of Agumon.

"Well." Falcomon said. "This is an unfortunate encounter."

Agumon glared. "What are you doing here? Going to kill me in my sleep?" Then he recalled that bird he had briefly seen when Taichi pulled him. "Wait. You overheard Taichi and me talking about Botamon. You were the one in the tree we rested under."

"Yes. It wasn't deliberate, though." Falcomon added when Agumon opened his mouth furiously. "It was a simple stroke of fate. And no. I had no further plans to confront you today and I was planning to rest, but fate works in mysterious ways."

The two stood there for a moment, Agumon sizing Falcomon up and Falcomon just staring coldly.

"Well. What are you going to do now? You're going to attack me, right?"

Falcomon's stare turned appraising. "As advantageous as that might be, I don't feel like attacking anyone tonight. I require sleep. Since I would be unlikely to attain that around you, I'm going to find a more suitable tree."

Falcomon turned, and began to walk away. Agumon stared at him with surprise. It seemed the bird Digimon wished to avoid direct conflict with him. Could it be because Botamon was out of reach? And on that note…

"Why do you want to kill Botamon?"

Falcomon slowly turned around.

"Why? Because it's dangerous and it's my duty to put an end to it."

"But he's not dangerous. He's cute and nice and he listens when you speak."

"Unlike certain Digimon I know."

"Hey, Taichi decided to check the little guy because of you. Now he's going to have to deal with suspicion and funny wires being attached to him."

Agumon expected Falcomon to react with indifference. To his surprise, the other looked intrigued.

"Is that so?" Falcomon said slowly. "Well then, we won't have any argument the next time we meet."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. If anything, this is rather refreshing. I didn't want to fight with you anyway."

Before Agumon could reply, Falcomon took to the air and was lost in darkness. Agumon stared into the night long after he vanished.

*What did he mean by that?* Agumon thought. *Does he…not want to be our enemy?*

* * *

The Yagami siblings stood in front of the Izumi residence at eleven sharp, Taichi knocking at the door. Hikari would have done the honors, but she was nervous and making an effort to comfort Botamon. For some reason, he hadn't reacted well to being told he was going to be checked up on. Tailmon sat on her shoulder, looking oddly thoughtful.

The door was opened by a smiling Mrs. Izumi. "Hello, Hikari-san, Taichi-san, Tailmon-san. Nice to see you again."

"Hello, Mrs. Izumi." Taichi and Hikari said, stepping in. Tailmon nodded to her in greeting.

"So this is the popular Bota-chan Koushirou-kun's been talking about?" Mrs. Izumi asked, smiling fondly at the Baby Digimon.

"Yeah." Hikari said carefully.

"Oh, don't worry, I already got the answer from my son. He's the reason that our brief stay in Hikarigaoka was short. Though I'm sure it's not his fault."

Mrs. Izumi moved a hand out and Botamon nodded permission to be petted. This distracted him from his nervousness and he purred at the attention. Taichi and Hikari exchanged glances, speculating on how Mrs. Izumi got the answer out of Koushirou, when the boy in question appeared.

"Hey, you two. I was just making the last checks when you arrived. I set up the live feed for Mimi-san and she's probably staring into my room, yawning to herself."

"Time differences always confuse me." Taichi muttered, starting to follow Koushirou.

Hikari lingered with Mrs. Izumi, who was still petting Botamon. Botamon gazed with apprehension at Koushirou.

"You sure look nervous." Mrs. Izumi said.

"He's experiencing doctor jitters." Hikari explained.

"I should make some snacks for him. Snacks made Koushirou-kun feel better when he was scared of doctors."

Koushirou went red, and quickly said, "I'm sure snacks would be good, Mom. I just hope you can deal with a Digimon's appetite."

"I have enough experience with Tentomon-san, so hopefully I'll make enough."

Mrs. Izumi drifted off to the kitchen. Botamon seemed to look relieved at the mention of snacks and was stifling giggles at the still-red Koushirou. Hikari couldn't help letting out a few giggles herself as she followed Koushirou into his room.

On a small table in the corner, there was an odd box. It had many wires and tiny suction cups and buttons which blinked colorful lights. It was as though a microwave have been disassembled and inexpertly put back together with a dash of prettiness added in. Hikari stared, having a difficult time processing its presence. Botamon apparently didn't know what to make of it either, staring at it with wide eyes (Which Hikari was faintly relieved to note didn't hold any fear yet). Hikari almost didn't hear the cheerful greeting from the computer.

"Hey, Hikari-chan! Hey!"

Hikari took her eyes off the odd contraption and looked at the computer screen. Mimi was waving cheerfully from a small window on the desktop. She could make out a window over Mimi's left shoulder where night emanated.

Hikari moved closer, smiling broadly. "Mimi-san, it's good to see you. How have you been?"

"Oh, things have been fine. Michael showed me a set piece his father snuck off with and it's pretty weird holding something I've seen in a movie. Anyway, how are you? Have you enjoyed that magazine I've sent you?"

"It was pretty interesting. I was in the middle of reading it when I got called about Botamon's birth. Here, let's introduce you."

Hikari brought Botamon closer to the screen.

"Hi, Botamon." Mimi waved. "I'm Mimi. I saw you defend the neighborhood from Parrotmon. You changed all of our lives that night, especially mine and not because you made me lose my favorite teddy in the hasty move."

Botamon didn't know how to respond to that last comment. It must have showed on his face, for Mimi laughed.

"It's alright. I whined about it a lot, but I got over it. It's just so good to see you again."

Botamon nodded, looking happy as Mimi babbled on. Hikari smiled, glad that he was distracted from the task at hand and making friends. Maybe those ties would get him through this unnecessary ordeal.

For the next few minutes, the door bell rang a couple of more times and the rest of the Chosen Children drifted into the room. Botamon squeaked at Daisuke's group warmly, though he was rather abrupt with Ken. Then the three remaining ones arrived. Yamato intimidated Botamon at first with his reserved demeanor, but once they got to know each other, he purred at his gentle touch. Sora's motherly nature didn't take too long for him to warm up to and, while Jyou irritated him with deciding to do his own checkup, he didn't complain too much.

Finally, seven Digimon and eleven humans crowded the room, with another squinting through the computer. Koushirou stepped toward Hikari, who held Botamon.

"Well, let's begin."

He put a hand forward, but Botamon shrank away. Hikari glared, and Koushirou grimaced.

"Maybe you should do it." Koushirou walked up to the machine and waved at it. "Please place Botamon in here and attach these wires where I instruct you to."

Reluctantly, Hikari placed Botamon in the odd machine, where he shook slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll be safe." she murmured, patting him in an assuring manner.

Hikari followed the rest of Koushirou's instructions, placing the suction cup-ended wires on selected sections of Botamon's round body. She calmed him down with a soothing word or two when he became too nervous, stroking him consistently.

"That should be everything." Koushirou finally said.

"What are all those suction cups for, Koushirou?" Yamato asked.

"They are supposed to read his digital signatures." Koushirou explained. "I'm going to watch them closely to see if there are any irregularities. I'll record them, so you won't have to repeat the experience."

Koushirou tried to smile pleasantly at Botamon. Botamon looked slightly less uncertain.

"Will this be painless for him?" Sora said, concerned. "He looks like he's going to get a flu shot."

"I've talked it over with Gennai-san and he assured me the process is safe. He said Botamon might feel some strange buzzing afterwards, but there won't be any lasting effects."

Koushirou began to wave for Hikari step back, but stopped himself.

"Do you want to stay close to him?"

"If that would be possible, yes." Hikari said carefully.

Koushirou nodded. "It's possible. He would be less distressed in your presence, so it'd make the process easier. Though the important thing is that he remains okay."

Hikari was touched by Koushirou's thoughtfulness. While she still believed this entire checkup was unnecessary and upsetting, half of her felt like kicking herself for distrusting her friend. She should have known that he would take steps to minimize his discomfort. She smiled gratefully as he returned to his computer. As she touched Botamon soothingly, he heard the tap of keys and the machine activated with a hum.

The hum continued as many lights blinked on and off. Botamon's expression of fear lessoned slightly, a bemused look coming to his eyes. Apparently whatever Botamon was feeling was bizarre. Still, he didn't look exactly comfortable. Hikari glanced up at Koushirou.

"How long does this need to be?"

"Just a couple more minutes." Koushirou sounded distantly thoughtful, absorbed in the readings.

Hikari spent the rest of the time distracting Botamon by sharing some anecdotes she hadn't mentioned yesterday. Fortunately, the bizarre feeling didn't escalate and Botamon gave her his complete attention. By the time Koushirou shut down the machine, Botamon was wincing a bit, but not ultimately upset.

"That should be enough." Koushirou announced. "I'll analyze these readings and discuss them with Gennai-san."

Koushirou typed some more, then returned to the machine. He helped Hikari undo the wires from Botamon's skin and Hikari cuddled the baby Digimon in her arms.

"You've been very good, Botamon." Koushirou smiled at Botamon. "Thank you for being patient."

Botamon stared at Koushirou thoughtfully. Then he nodded happily.

At that moment, there was a knock and Mrs. Izumi stepped into the room with a plate full of snacks.

"Are you finished with the checkup?" Mrs. Izumi glanced at the machine and threw a puzzled look at Koushirou. Koushirou shrugged sheepishly and Mrs. Izumi turned her smiling gaze at Botamon. "Well, here are your snacks Bota-chan, so you can dig-"

Botamon abruptly squealed and launched himself at the plate. Mrs. Izumi nearly dropped the plate and hastily placed it on top of the machine.

"Oh, my." Mrs. Izumi said. "It really throws me when a Digimon does that. It's cute, but startling."

"Aww, he gets a plate all to himself." V-mon sulked.

"Tell you what. Why don't all of you stay around for lunch and I'll make some snacks for all of you. Some of you might have to help, though, since there are so many of you around."

There were cheers from the Digimon and a few from the humans. Mrs. Izumi smiled at the enthusiasm and Yamato walked up to her, leading the few humans and Digimon with cooking skills. They were about to talk about who would do what when there was a golden burst of light.

Everyone turned to the source. They only had a second to glimpse Botamon's form shifting before the light died down and a pink head with long ears and red eyes stood in his place.

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Izumi exclaimed. "What happened to Bota-chan?"

"I evolved." The pink head replied with a young, but faintly growly voice. "I'm Koromon now. Thank you for the food."

"Oh, you're welcome, Bota – I mean, Koro-chan." Mrs. Izumi said, trying to resume her pleasant expression. "It's a pleasure to see you…enjoy the snacks so much."

"I did?" Koromon looked surprised, then thoughtful. "Funny, I don't remember…"

"Great, you can talk now." V-mon said. "Agumon's going to like hearing about this."

Koromon giggled. "He's funny, but I like him." He turned to Hikari. "I'm glad I can talk to you now, Hikari. Thank you for taking care of me."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"This calls for a party." Daisuke declared. "Let's celebrate Botamon's evolution into Koromon."

There were cheers all around, and Koromon seemed to flush in pleasure. Daisuke was grinning excitedly, until Mrs. Izumi spoke.

"That sounds lovely. That means you're going to help, of course?"

Daisuke froze and slowly turned to the smiling Mrs. Izumi.

"Well…I'll see what I can do." Daisuke laughed sheepishly. "I'm not exactly the best cook, so…"

"I'll keep an eye on you." Yamato said, throwing an arm around Daisuke and leading him out of the room. "Now, let's see what tasks won't result in you poisoning us all…"

As the cooks among them left and the others prepared for the party, Tailmon watched silently. She was so glad to see Hikari so happy about Koromon, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her about the unsettling event she witnessed last night…

* * *

The Yagami siblings returned to their apartment nearly five hours later. Their mother greeted them by dropping heavy hints that homework was calling and they better finish it. At that point, Taichi asked Koromon if he would keep him company while he figured out difficult math problems. Of course, Hikari knew that it was partly an excuse to put off his homework, but since she knew he was being simultaneously sincere, she consented to it.

Hikari found herself alone in her room with Tailmon, answering each question on an English sheet and occasionally squinting at it in concentration. After she settled into the routine, she began to notice that her partner was acting strange. Tailmon was generally aloof, but she rarely had that kind of hidden worry in her blue eyes. Hikari put down her pencil and sat next to Tailmon.

"You're pretty quiet. Is something the matter?"

Tailmon hesitated, then made a unconvincing sound of dissent. Hikari became concerned.

"Come on, you can tell me. Unless it's something really bad, I won't tell anyone."

Talmon took a moment to answer. "I know you are happy to be with Koromon again and I'm glad that you're happy, but something strange happened last night concerning Koromon."

An ominous feeling settled slightly in Hikari's stomach. "What do you mean? Did he hurt you?"

"No. He never laid a finger on me. When I woke up in the middle of the night to get some milk – I forgot the door was locked - I heard some sounds. Koromon – Botamon then – was shaking oddly in your arms. His eyes were so pale they were almost white. I swore I heard him squeaking strange computer sounds and he sometimes whimpered horribly. I didn't know what to make of it, so I stayed awake until the symptoms went away. I wanted to tell you, but I kept losing my nerve. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, Tailmon. I'd probably act the same if I were in your position."

Hikari frowned thoughtfully. This didn't sound good. What was happening to Koromon? Did he catch a virus of an earthly or digital nature? Or did it have something to do with how his Digiegg acted? She didn't want to believe that Koromon could do anything bad. However…

Hikari looked around and reluctantly began going through her things. Retrieving her camera and her D-Terminal, she connected the two and uploaded a few pictures.

"What are you doing?" Tailmon asked.

"I'm sending a few photos to Koushirou-kun." Hikari replied, typing a message. "I don't want to believe it or be suspicious any longer, but if there's something wrong with Koromon…"

She left the sentence hanging as she finished the message and sent it. She sighed as she stared at her homework, wondering how she could concentrate on it now with worries about her friend plaguing her mind.

Her nervous musings were interrupted by a crash and a yell.

Startled, Hikari ran out of the room, Tailmon close behind her. She found her brother near the open refrigerator, pulling at something that made munching sounds. She moved closer and found the inside order of the refrigerator destroyed. The various levels were lopsided and had even fallen out, food spilling onto other levels and on the floor. Koromon was ravenously eating a piece of packaged ramen inside the refrigerator, an unsettling gleam in his eyes.

"What are you doing, Koromon?" Taichi was shouting, fruitlessly attempting to pull Koromon away. "Mom's going to kill us for what you've done, we don't need to make her angry by straining the house budget!"

Koromon just continued as though Taichi hadn't spoken. Hikari felt her worry peak as Koromon ravaging behavior increased by the second. Before he could move onto the next piece of food, Hikari moved forward, also grabbing him.

"Koromon, stop! You're hurting us by doing this. You don't want us to go broke, do you?"

Koromon slowly stopped struggling. Hikari cautiously lifted him up and turned him to face her. That unsettling gleam had vanished, replaced by a look of bemusement.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at the three of them. "Why do you look so angry?"

"Why do we look so angry?" Taichi repeated. "You just ate nearly half of the food in our fridge! You'd expect people to be angry about that!"

"I did that?"

"Yeah, you did. You remember munching on our last package of ramen, right?"

When Koromon continued to look confused and a bit upset, Taichi's angry expression was gradually replaced by his own look of puzzlement.

"You do remember, don't you?"

Reluctantly, Koromon shook his head. "I just remember coming here to get a snack. The next thing I knew, Hikari was yelling at me."

Hikari and Taichi traded looks of worry, but Tailmon frowned thoughtfully.

"Is this common?" Hikari asked.

Koromon hesitated, then nodded. "Every time I eat, I forget what happens. I mean, I want to remember the good taste and being full, but I don't."

There was silence. Koromon cringed at the looks of bemused worry directed at him. Taichi hastily looked away and began cleaning up.

"You return to your homework, Hikari. I'll deal with this."

"Here, let me help!" Koromon hopped next to him.

"Hey, there's no need, I can-"

"No, it's my fault, I-"

Hikari reluctantly left them to clean up the mess. She returned to her homework, but she couldn't concentrate. She could no longer deny that there was something strange about her dear friend, even though he was ignorant about it. For a moment, she didn't know what to do next. Then she took out her D-Terminal and typed another message to Koushirou.

*If Koushirou-san and Gennai-san have more information, maybe they could save Koromon from whatever is wrong with him.*

Meanwhile, Taichi watched out of the corner of his eye as Koromon helped with the cleanup. He used his antennae-like ears to pick up the spoiled food and carefully wipe the floor. His eyes were blank except for some flashes of guilt and Taichi felt sympathetic.

"It's alright." he said. "You couldn't help it."

"I know." Koromon said. "Still, I feel guilty."

"You're just like Hikari. She feels guilty about all kinds of things. If you listened to her, she would think she was responsible for everything from the asset price bubble in the nineties to mixing colors with whites in the wash."

That made Koromon smile. "I kind of like that about her. It makes her nice."

"Hey, are you saying I'm not nice?" Taichi teased.

Koromon flushed. "I – I didn't mean it like that! Honest!"

Taichi laughed. "You and Hikari are definitely a perfect match."

Koromon frowned as he continued wiping the floor. "What does she have in common with Tailmon, though? She's also nice, but very serious and doesn't talk much."

"That has to do with her past. She had a hard life before meeting Hikari. She used to work for the bad guys."

Koromon's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. He found Tailmon and made her his servant, whipping her whenever she stared at him defiantly. She still has some scars from that, which she hides with gloves. If he didn't decide to go after Hikari, who knows what would have happened to her."

There was thoughtful silence, as Koromon continued to wipe the mess up.

"What was the name of that bad guy?"

Taichi smiled wryly. "Vamdemon. Kind of hard to forget, since he came back to life twice and each time, we defeated him by the skin of our teeth."

He looked at Koromon, who looked as uncomfortable as if he were back in Koushirou's strange analyzer machine.

"Hey Koromon, are you alright?"

Koromon jumped, and welled up a smile. "It's nothing. That guy sounds very creepy."

"Tell me about it." Taichi muttered, watching him out of the corner of his eye. "If he comes back one more time, I'll have WarGreymon pull his teeth out!"

Koromon didn't reply.

They cleaned up everything else in silence. When Mrs. Yagami returned home from shopping to find much of her refrigerator stock gone, Koromon apologized profusely while Taichi expressed his regret for being incapable of keeping him away. She wasn't exactly pleased, but she couldn't stay mad long at any properly tearful youth. Nevertheless, Mrs. Yagami told Taichi he would accompany her for her second shopping trip and pay for the restock while Koromon would be watched over by Hikari. He grimaced at that cut in his allowance. As he left with his mother, though, his spirits were lifted by the sight of Koromon bouncing up to Tailmon to embrace her. He was a bit thrown when Tailmon looked stunned and guilty after the hug.

* * *

"Hikari, wake up."

Hikari groaned as she was pulled from blissful unconsciousness. Blinking her heavy eyelids at the living room ceiling (She followed up on her promise to sleep in her futon in case Koromon evolved overnight), she found Tailmon's blue eyes staring at her seriously.

"What is it?"

"It's happening."

Suddenly feeling alert and a bit worried, she slid out of the futon slowly.

"You mean-" she whispered.

Tailmon nodded. Hikari moved slowly so as to not disturb Koromon, a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. When her gaze fell on him, she froze.

Koromon's pupils had vanished, leaving only the whites to stare vacantly at nothing. He shivered in Hikari's arms, as though catching a draft that wasn't there. That was disturbing enough, but what alarmed Hikari more were the sounds he emitted. He altered between monotone uttering of what sounded like computer code and terrified whispers, little of which Hikari could understand.

"…but…no…will…do it…"

"Koromon." Hikari gently shook him. "Koromon, it's I, Hikari. It's alright, you're just having a nightmare."

Tailmon shook her head. "He won't hear you. I did everything to wake him up last night that wouldn't wake YOU up, but he didn't respond." Her expression turned thoughtful. "I don't know how, but something about this seems familiar…"

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Hikari asked.

Again, Tailmon shook her head. "I'm afraid not. He got better by the morning last time. All we can do is silently support him until night ends."

Hikari's caring side balked at the thought of just leaving Koromon like this, but she saw no other option. So she settled back into the futon and did her best to soothe Koromon, petting him slowly and murmuring reassuring words into his ear. Apparently Koromon was so involved in whatever he was going through that he didn't even calm down marginally and Hikari felt tears of frustration prick the corner of her eyes. Tailmon ended up being the one who comforted her, running her claws through her hair. Blinking away the wetness, she allowed weariness to deliver her into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, a sleepy-eyed Hikari arose, momentarily unsure of what was causing her concern. The sight of one of Koromon's ears brought it back to her and she sat up hastily, nearly jostling her sleeping partner from her position.

"Koromon." Hikari whispered, touching him gently.

To her relief, Koromon turned around and met her gaze. She noted the look of shaded unease in those crimson eyes. She didn't want to address that immediately.

"Morning, Koromon. I'm sorry, did I awake you?"

"No, you didn't." Koromon sighed, looking unlike his cheerful self. "I got up before you and was just thinking."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Koromon shook his head. "No. You might hate me."

"No, we won't. You just need to talk and we'll listen."

"I can't. You won't understand."

Koromon was beginning to look distressed, so Hikari dropped it. When her partner awoke, she filled her in on his refusal while she showered.

"I wonder what could be distressing him so much." Tailmon mused from her position on the toilet tank.

"I don't know." Hikari replied as she soaped her hair. "Whatever it is, he seems scared, so the secret's probably something he can't help."

Tailmon nodded. "I've been thinking that. Don't worry Hikari, I no longer consider Koromon himself to be guilty."

There was a knock outside the door and Taichi's voice drifted in.

"Hikari, we're going to Gennai's place after breakfast. Koushirou e-mailed me and Koromon needs to be there for the results and possibly some more tests."

"Okay! Will Agumon be there?"

"Yeah." Taichi sounded amused. "He just can't wait to reunite with Koromon and be an Oniichan."

Hikari giggled. "That's going to be precious. I'll be out of the shower in the minute."

"Okay."

"Koromon's not going to be happy at the sound of that." Tailmon said.

"Yeah. And with whatever secret he's hiding, he's probably going to be terrified of the thought of the results being read." Hikari frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe I should ask Gennai-san to make it more private…"

Needless to say, Koromon looked uncomfortable when Hikari told him about it at breakfast. He ate Mrs. Yagami's breakfast with his usual gusto, but he was more withdrawn between helpings, looking as though he was expecting to be vaccinated. Their parents gazed at Taichi and Hikari quizzically and they shrugged helplessly in return. They deemed it wise not to tell their parents that Koromon probably had something dangerous inside him. When they went to go to the Digital World, Mrs. Yagami held them up for a bit.

"See you in the afternoon, Koromon." She patted his head. "I'll have some lunch for you when you return."

Koromon drudged up a grateful smile.

Seconds later, they were walking the forested path toward the lake where Gennai's home was located. It was a cool spring day with clear skies. Tailmon found herself on edge. They were back in the Digital World, back within the grasp of that manic Falcomon. She wouldn't be the least surprised if he intercepted them before they reached Gennai's home. The Yagami siblings seemed to feel the same. They stuck close to each other, Taichi keeping a wary eye out while Hikari clutched Koromon protectively. Koromon seemed too caught up in his own worries to notice.

Just as they were halfway there, a black and green shape emerged from the bushes. They tensed as Falcomon stood in the middle of the path.

"I see that you have evolved, It." he said coolly. "Very unwise to give me unnecessary difficulties."

"What are you doing here?" Taichi demanded. "If you're thinking about hurting Koromon, you have another thing coming to you."

"You have another thing coming to _you_. Very soon, you're going to discover the true nature of the creature you hold so much affection for."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the results of all the suspicion and funny wires." Falcomon smiled. "Your partner told me about them the night before last. It's going to be such a relief when the results are read."

Taichi tensed. "You talked to Agumon? I swear, if you hurt a single scale on his hide-"

"It's alright, Taichi." said a voice. "He didn't hurt me."

Out of the bushes emerged another figure. Agumon glared at Falcomon as he moved to stand next to his partner.

"Agumon, thank goodness!" Taichi said, relieved.

"So you followed me." Falcomon said.

"I knew you were going to attack poor Koromon after I heard he was going to be checked by Gennai." Agumon said. "What else did you expect me to do?"

"So what I said to you that night hasn't sunk in yet?"

"What is he talking about, Agumon?" Taichi said.

"I haven't the slightest clue, but I've realized something. His gripe with Koromon, his insistence to kill him…I know who he is, Taichi." Agumon pointed at Falcomon. "You are…Parrotmon!"

There was silence. The group stared at Agumon before staring at Falcomon, who was smiling. In her own shock, Tailmon faintly took note that Koromon was looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"I was wondering when you would realize it." Falcomon said quietly.

"You're…you're Parrotmon?" Hikari sputtered. "THE Parrotmon from that time seven years ago?"

"Yes. It's been a long time since I walked the streets of the Real World, Chosen Children."

"This is some reunion." Taichi muttered. "You being Parrotmon…it's unreal."

"Believe it. I became reborn around a year ago, retaining my memories. I trained very hard just to get to the Child level. So I could fulfill my mission - to kill the creature in your arms!"

Falcomon pointed at Koromon, who trembled more than ever. Hikari gripped him and glared.

"Knowing who you are doesn't change anything." she said. "We're not going to allow you to harm Koromon and that's final."

"You said you didn't want to fight us." Agumon said diplomatically. "We don't want to either. Why don't you come with us and explain everything? I'm sure we can settle all of this and no one will get hurt."

Falcomon didn't react the way they hoped he would. He narrowed his eyes at them all, expression full of anger – and disappointment.

"Fools." he said. "All of you. Fools."

He threw out his wings and launched himself at them, his eyes fixed on Koromon. Tailmon and Agumon moved to defend their partners.

"Baby Flame!"

"Neko Punch!"

"Scratch Smash!"

There was a whirl of claws and wings and teeth as blows were exchanged. Tailmon had to be careful not to punch Agumon in the jaw and Agumon had to be careful to direct his Baby Flames only at their opponent. Falcomon was quick. He parried and dodged their blows. His wings gave him a good advantage, so she had to rely on Agumon for distant attacks. If only there were a way to clip those wings…of course!

"Agumon!" Tailmon yelled. "Give me a boost!"

On instinct, Agumon quickly turned and kneeled, putting his hands together. Tailmon ran forward and Agumon thrust her into the air with a yell.

"Cat's Eye!"

Tailmon's eyes flashed scarlet and Falcomon slowed, clearly in a trance. Tailmon took her chance as she closed in. She put her claws out and slashed at Falcomon's wings. There was a cry of pain and two figures fell from the sky. Tailmon landed with a cat's grace. Falcomon fell to the grass in a heap and struggled to get to his knees. Before he could fully stand, they made their move.

"Baby Flame!"

"Neko Punch!"

There was an explosion of dirt and the air was filled with earthy fog. When it cleared, a battered and bruised Falcomon lay on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Well?" Agumon asked. "Do you surrender?"

Falcomon gritted his teeth and pushed himself up with all the strength he had left.

"Not yet. I can't give up yet. I WILL complete my mission!"

And to their horror, he began to glow.

"Falcomon, super evolve!" he hissed. "Parrotmon!"

There was a burst of light. Like something out of the past, Parrotmon's green visage emerged from the light, talons snapping, blue eyes wild. He flapped his wings as he towered over Agumon and Tailmon, who suddenly weren't so confident.

"Mjolnir Thunder!"

There was a crash and lightning descended from the heavens, striking the feeble opponents. They gave a cry as electricity coursed through them. When it ended, they were both spread eagled on the grass.

"Agumon!"

"Tailmon!"

The pair twitched and tried to get up, but they were too weak to move. Parrotmon stared the frozen Yagami siblings down.

"Well? Do you surrender?"

"Not if your life counted on it!" declared a voice.

Parrotmon turned, but an X-shaped beam of energy exploded against him. Hikari looked up and smiled in relief as XVmon led the rest of the partner Digimon onto the scene.

"Sorry we're late!" Daisuke yelled from his partner's back. "Ken had to clue us in on why you both didn't come."

"Took him long enough to reach that conclusion!" Taichi shot back.

Even from a distance, Ken's blush was visible and Stingmon was somehow able to look offended without a facial expression.

The ten Digimon gathered around Parrotmon as he struggled to get a tree out of his wing.

"All of you are against me, are you?" he snarled. "I knew you wouldn't see the truth!"

"What is he babbling about?" Garurumon asked.

"He thinks Koromon's the worst threat to the Digital World since the Dark Masters." Aquilamon said.

"You've got to be kidding." Togemon replied. "That little guy? He's delusional."

"I'll show you delusional." Parrotmon said. "Sonic Destroyer!"

Another bloom of brown clouded the air. The cries of attacks, the sound of greenery being damaged, and injured Digimon soon followed. The Chosen Children were all but invisible to each other as they coughed their way through the dust, trying to avoid being caught in the crossfire. The grass seemed to explode at random intervals, sometimes very close to where a Chosen Child was standing.

Like Hikari, for instance.

Hikari yelled as the shockwaves of an attack sent her into the air. She landed onto the grass, dazed.

"Hikari!" There were footsteps and Taichi was kneeling beside her. "Hikari, are you alright?"

"As soon as stars stop sparkling in my eyes." Hikari gingerly moved into a sitting position and stopped cold. "Koromon. Where's Koromon?"

"I don't know. Weren't you holding him?"

"I was, but that explosion must have made me lose my grip on him." She gripped her brother's arm. "We have to find him before Parrotmon does!"

Taichi opened his mouth, probably to tell her to take it easy – but a scream pierced the air. They traded looks before running toward the source of the scream, dodging explosions as they went. Hikari felt a lump in her throat hearing the scream, but her fear shot up at the warping sound accompanying it. By the time they closed in on the scream, Koromon's voice seemed to have become deeper. Ken was the first to emerge into view, on the ground with a shocked expression.

"I didn't mean to hurt him." he blurted out. "I was just going to pick him up and carry him to safety but when I touched him-"

The deep-voiced scream devolved into a whimper of pain. Hikari darted toward it, not even slowing down when the source of the whimper was revealed to be an enormous dinosaur.

"Agumon!" Hikari kneeled next to the big Agumon curled up into a ball. "Agumon, what's wrong?"

The only reply was more whimpering. Taichi kneeled down next to him, staring.

"What's going on? What's wrong with his veins?"

Hikari looked. Thin links of black were spreading through the big Agumon – BigAgumon, she noted to herself distractedly, to set him apart from her brother's partner – like sinister spider webs.

"What's this?" Hikari murmured, distressed. "What's going on?"

She suddenly noticed Tailmon and Agumon tottering toward them, leaning against each other.

"Tailmon, Agumon! Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, though I'm going to be twitching for the rest of the day." Agumon said, then he looked at his larger counterpart. "Is that Koromon? He's huge! What's wrong with him? Is he alright?"

He tottered forward in concern, but Tailmon stayed behind, struggling to remain on her feet.

"I know this feeling." she whispered, eyes wide. "I recognize it now!"

"What's going on?" said a voice. "What are you all doing? I order you all to stop fighting! NOW!"

There was a sudden hush over the battlefield.

"All parties, devolve at once! There has been a big misunderstanding! Everything needs to be explained!"

Silence followed, a silence filled with confusion and hesitation. Then the sounds of Digimon returning to their Child forms followed. As the dust began to clear, the other Chosen Children emerged, helping up their bruised and battered partners. Falcomon looked more beat up than ever, but his blue eyes were wide and alert as he struggled to his feet. A grim-faced Gennai became visible.

"Gennai, what's going on?" Yamato asked, cradling Gabumon. "Taichi and Hikari have been attacked and you're ordering us not to stop their attacker."

"I will explain everything soon. First…I've been studying the test results from Koushirou's examination."

Puzzlement registered on every person's face from that pronouncement. There were a few exceptions. Koushirou was gazing at Gennai as though his worst fears had been confirmed. Tailmon's expression was filled with dread. Still whimpering, BigAgumon slowly raised his head. He was petrified. In contrast to everyone else, Falcomon had a look of grim satisfaction.

"Okay," Daisuke said, "what does this have to do with a nutty bird with a terminator streak?"

"Koromon – Agumon – has a program inside him. A dark program designed to make him seek the destruction of everything and everyone in his path, combined with the power necessary for such destruction. I've decoded the digital signatures for the program." Gennai's mouth thinned. "The origin of the program comes from a very familiar source. One you've all faced twice before."

Hikari's gut twisted. "No. No, you can't possibly mean-"

"Don't!" BigAgumon begged. "Don't say his name! Please!"

"Why? It's the truth, isn't it?" Falcomon went to stand next to Gennai and pointed directly at BigAgumon. "You're a tool of the former great evil, Vamdemon!"

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the lateness of the chapter I promised from my lj. My mom is a busy woman and two days were required for the proofread. She and Higuchimon are thanked for the beta. The next chapter _will_ be posted next Sunday, that I swear to!**  
**


	3. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: Digimon is the property of Toei, Bandai, Saban and Disney (It might be back with Saban for all I know).

* * *

**Reconciliation**

**by**

**The Analyzer**

Hikari gazed at Falcomon, standing next to Gennai triumphantly, before returning his gaze to BigAgumon. BigAgumon looked as though his whole world was crashing down. Hikari was experiencing similar feelings as Falcomon's pronouncement sank in. BigAgumon was the tool of their former nemesis, Vamdemon? Hikari couldn't accept it.

"No." she said. "No, it isn't true. BigAgumon can't be like that, he just can't!"

"Unfortunately, it's true." Gennai said. "He has similar digital signatures to the ones some of Vamdemon's servants possessed. In addition, the photos Hikari sent had characters that matched the readings of Digieggs Vamdemon influenced before. Vamdemon had a hand in his creation."

"It was a weapon against the very first Chosen Children." Falcomon said. "Vamdemon was a great force even then. He threatened to unleash it upon the Real World if they didn't stop their fight against him. The Chosen Children of that time couldn't decide and Vamdemon dropped him into the Real World just to be vindictive. As one of the forces of good, I was assigned the job of preventing that creature from wreaking havoc in the Real World. And well…you know the rest."

"This is nuts." Taichi said. "What makes you think we would believe you?"

Falcomon smiled. "Still can't see the truth, eh? Well, ask yourself this. Has it acted in any way abnormal? Has it shown signs of uncontrollable consumption? Or processing the mission of its master while unconscious? It would remember the procession and be very nervous about its true identity being exposed. I've seen it in some of Vamdemon's other minions. If any of that is true, then I'm right."

Hikari hated to admit it, but Falcomon had a point. As a Koromon, BigAgumon basically admitted he couldn't remember anything while eating. And hadn't Hikari witnessed last night the very procession Falcomon described? She recalled Taichi having a faint memory of a similar scene in Hikarigaoka as well. She looked in BigAgumon's green eyes. Terror filled every millimeter of them, but there was an absence of any disbelief or denial.

Tailmon's eyes were no longer filled with disbelief, but realization.

"That explains it." Tailmon whispered. "That explains the feeling I've had around him. I've been among Vamdemon's minions and could sense that kind of presence in my sleep."

"That also explains why Agumon – BigAgumon, I suppose – has been so nervous around me." Ken said. "The Dark Seed. Vamdemon had no involvement in its creation, but he possessed Oikawa when he transferred it to those other children. He must have left some faint residue that BigAgumon can sense. And when I tried to help him as Koromon, that residue made him evolve painfully."

Hikari looked around. Almost every face among the Chosen Children and their partners showed shock as the pieces began to fit together. It was impossible, incredible…but it made so much sense.

"It seems you all see the truth." Falcomon said. "Now that we have that out of the way, why don't we take care of the business at hand?"

"No." BigAgumon said. "No!"

He was shaking as though he was in a cold tundra. The wild, desperate look of a cornered animal filled his eyes.

Then the veins in those wild, desperate eyes turned black.

"I won't die." he whispered. "I won't die!"

Faster than either of them could blink, Hikari found herself in the tight grasp of BigAgumon's muscular arms. A gasp from the right told her Taichi was in a similar position.

"What the-" Agumon exclaimed.

"No!" Tailmon cried.

The Chosen Children and their Digimon started to converge, but stopped when BigAgumon flexed his claws near his hostages' necks.

"Don't come any closer." BigAgumon said slowly.

"Ah," Falcomon said, "showing your true colors, are you?"

"Shut up!" BigAgumon snarled. "You won't hurt me! You won't! I don't want to do this, but if you make any sudden moves, I don't know what I will do."

"BigAgumon, don't do this!" Agumon begged. "Let's talk this out!"

"What's there to talk about?" BigAgumon said desperately, the black spreading through his veins even further. "You've already made your decision, haven't you?"

"No, we haven't!" Tailmon shouted. "We weren't going to hurt you, so don't make us do it by harming your friends!"

"Friends?" Falcomon said incredulously. "That thing doesn't make friends! Its purpose is to cause destruction!"

"You're not helping!" Tailmon snapped.

"Stop making him think we're going to destroy him!" Agumon said.

"Why not? It's true, isn't it?"

"Not see here-" Agumon began angrily.

BigAgumon reached a breaking point. "You won't get me!"

"Wait, don't, BigAgumon!" Taichi shouted.

"Think this through!" Hikari said.

The only response she received was the rushing sound of an oncoming attack. There was an enormous explosion. Hikari's world went black…

Everyone else was rocked by the combustion of an almighty Baby Flame. Agumon and Tailmon were flung into the air by the shockwaves and many were thrown to the grass. The ground rumbled long after the attack dissipated. When they finally looked up, an brown crater was in the place where BigAgumon, Hikari, and Taichi had stood.

There was a stunned silence. For a while, everyone's eyes were fixed upon the crater as though they couldn't believe what transpired.

Then a cough broke the spell.

"Now what?" Daisuke asked.

* * *

BigAgumon crashed through the underbrush with a speed that was surprising for his size, his unconscious hostages held closely to him. He felt guilty that Taichi and Hikari had been knocked out by his powerful Baby Flame attack, but he needed to do something dramatic so he could get away.

He didn't want to die. He didn't know if it was the program or his own survival instinct, but he wanted to live. However much he cared for his friends, he didn't want to go through the unpleasant process. He didn't want to go back to the primordial databank, staying there for who knows how long until he was reborn. Who knew if Hikari and Taichi would still be around by the time that happened?

But that didn't matter now. The Chosen Children all knew the truth, about how he was originally Vamdemon's weapon. They would most definitely not forgive him for originating from the enemy they have fought twice before. In BigAgumon's panicked mind, Falcomon had convinced them he should be executed and there was no going back. Tailmon was taken in after she was born and had been able to resist Vamdemon's powers. BigAgumon had been born into evil.

It was sad because it was Hikari and Taichi who swayed him from that path. His first memory from that time in Hikarigaoka was being in little Hikari's arms and the affection she and Taichi showed him kept his programming at bay. Vamdemon's voice had haunted him the night he evolved into BigAgumon in their apartment. It was their concern for him that caused him to evolve into Greymon so he could protect them.

He wouldn't be given a second chance like Tailmon, though, not when Vamdemon's voice followed him through his every waking moment. Not to mention he took two of their own hostage. He had been thinking rather desperately they wouldn't follow him if he had two of their lives in his hands. As his legs began to become sore, he saw how foolish that decision was. He should have left them there the minute he fled and they wouldn't be in such a hurry to follow him. Now the Chosen Children would stop at nothing to rescue Taichi and Hikari. With Falcomon as their ally, BigAgumon's death warrant was pretty much signed.

In his desperation to survive, his mind became more vulnerable to the programming, twisting his thought processes. BigAgumon's survival became paramount. Perhaps he would no longer have friends, but at least he would still exist. He could use the Yagami siblings as bargaining chips to make sure he lived. Then he would be in the Digital World, eating and living. And if anyone showed any inclination toward threatening his life? He would ensure in their destruction, even if they were his former friends.

"I will live." BigAgumon said. "Even if the rest of the world has to die!"

His eyes blackened and his dark veins began to pulse.

* * *

"This is turning out to be quite an unbelievable weekend." Hawkmon mused.

They were all gathered in Gennai's computer room. It echoed with typing as Gennai and the more technically-minded Chosen were at each console, swapping information in a language the rest could barely understand. The awakening of the dark programming caused Taichi and Hikari's Digivice signals to be blocked, so they had to pursue the complicated process of tracking down BigAgumon's signature. After having been treated for their injuries, Agumon and the others could do little more than sit back and watch, fidgeting nervously.

"You're sure right, buddy." V-mon said. "First Hikari is reunited with a cute Digimon she hasn't seen in years, then she and Taichi are kidnapped by that same Digimon when he becomes gigantic. Now we find out Parrotmon was one of the GOOD GUYS and Greymon was sent by Vamdemon!"

"Next thing we'll find out is Vamdemon created all of the bloodsucking bugs in the world." Daisuke muttered. "Have you found anything yet?"

"Hold your horses." Miyako said, typing rapidly. "Finding one digital signature in the entire Digital World is complicated stuff, even for someone as unique as BigAgumon."

"And the dark programming he has inside him is making the process difficult." Koushirou said from his own console. "Have you been able to account for that in the digital signature, Gennai-san?"

"Not yet." Gennai replied, eyes fixed on screen. "It's a very complicated program and BigAgumon's digital signature is unique enough to make it almost impossible."

"Maybe I can help you with that." Ken said, moving over. "My Kaizer days might actually come to some good now."

Gennai scooted over so Ken could take over. Agumon tuned out the computer lingo and looked at Tailmon, who looked grief stricken. Agumon knew how she felt, still kicking himself for not being cautious enough about BigAgumon's mental balance or persuading him to calm down. But Tailmon's blue eyes told him she was beating herself up with more intensity. There was something about older individuals that made them berate themselves even more for their mistakes.

"It'll be alright." Agumon reassured Tailmon. "We'll find our partners."

Tailmon tried to smile. "I know. But if only I'd been quick enough to tell Hikari and all of you about what I saw, then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Hey, what's done is done. All we can do now is find them and smooth things over without anyone getting hurt."

Tailmon nodded, looking marginally better. There was a derisive sniff, and Agumon turned to glare at Falcomon. He had been hanging back from the group silently with a "I told you so" look etched on every millimeter of his face. His wings had been crossed patiently as the technically-minded people did their work. Now he returned Agumon's glare with an amused look of incredulity.

"I thought a veteran partner Digimon wouldn't be so naively optimistic." Falcomon said.

"What are you saying?" Agumon growled.

"I'm saying that someone who has fought great menaces for years like you have should know that the path of nonviolence won't lead to a good conclusion."

"I'm not going to kill BigAgumon!"

Falcomon gave him a look of disbelief. "Don't tell me you've forgotten what you found out about it? That it's the tool of your oldest enemy?"

"I don't need you to remind me of that. I admit, I was a bit shocked, but after thinking it over, I haven't changed my position."

"You mean you still love it?"

"Yes, and I'd prefer if you wouldn't call BigAgumon it."

"It's nothing but a tool of evil!"

"Stop calling him it!"

The rest of the conversations stopped. All eyes and ears were on the bird and dinosaur glaring angrily at each other. Even those at their consoles glanced back in spite of themselves.

"What makes you think BigAgumon is evil?" Agumon demanded.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Falcomon said, exasperated. "The creature was created by Vamdemon, it has the demon's evil program inside him."

"Yes, BigAgumon has the program inside him and that's really bad. But does that make him bad?"

"Well really, it's too complicated to explain-"

"I said, does that make him bad?"

Falcomon balked. His eyes seemed to stare around before he reluctantly admitted. "No, in theory, the one holding the evil program doesn't make one evil. However-"

"That's BigAgumon. He fits that category. He bonded with Taichi and Hikari all those years ago. He loves them, and he's a good Digimon for it. You're a good Digimon, so I can't understand why you can't see it."

For the first time, Falcomon's didn't look so confident. His eyes flipped back and forth, as though a battle was forming inside him, before he reacted angrily.

"Look! Even if you are right – and that's highly dubious – you can't reason with it peacefully! The program will soon take over and your 'friend' will be gone."

"We could remove the program." Tailmon said, looking up. "As Angewomon, I could find a way to destroy it. Purify BigAgumon."

"No one knows how the program was placed into it in the first place!" Falcomon snapped. "I tell you, it can't be done!"

"Nothing's impossible for the Chosen Children." Daisuke said. "Taichi-san and the others fought the Dark Masters and we beat Vamdemon when it looked impossible. I think we can deal with a dead vampire's computer project, right guys?"

There were nods and calls of affirmation from the Chosen Children and the partner Digimon. The ones at the consoles made no motion, but their postures showed their approval. Falcomon looked furious.

"I've had enough of your idiotic optimism." he stamped over to where Gennai and Ken were standing. "Have you found where it's located?"

"Of course." Gennai pointed to a blinking light on the screen. "He's over there. Though you might want to-"

Faster than one could blink, there was a blur of color and the spot where Falcomon stood was now an empty metallic floor. There was a pause.

"-rethink your position on this." Gennai finished.

"He didn't listen." Agumon said, frustrated. "Why won't he listen?"

"I surmise he dedicated himself so much to his duty that it blinded him." Gennai said. "You're quite correct, Agumon. The program inside BigAgumon's a major problem, but he himself wasn't bad. It's corrupting him, but if we could find some way to remove it, he would return to his normal self."

"That's nice of you to say." Mimi said. "But why didn't you say that before the bird zipped off in the first place?"

"I doubted he would have believed me. Which is why while he and Agumon were arguing-"

Gennai typed lightly and the blinking light suddenly appeared in a totally different location.

"-I gave him a false trail."

The Chosen Children and their partners stared.

"That's…excellent foresight." Jyou finally said.

"It was simple enough." But Gennai looked flattered nonetheless. More seriously, he said "You might want to hurry though. I bet it wouldn't take long for Falcomon to figure out I gave him the wrong location."

"Right. Let's go, everyone." Yamato called, waving for the group to follow him.

"I'll be configuring the antidote for the program." Gennai said, typing fervently. "I would prefer to apply it here, but if that isn't possible, delay BigAgumon and contact me so I can mail it to you."

As they all crowded out of the door, Tailmon hung back thoughtfully. Agumon glanced back.

"Aren't you going to come?"

"Not yet." Tailmon said slowly. "There's something I've got to do. Something I've got to retrieve."

"What is it?" Agumon asked, puzzled. "Can't it wait until we rescue our partners?"

"No. This might help us get through to BigAgumon. I've got to get it." Tailmon gave Agumon a serious stare. "I'll come back as soon as I can. Please hold down the fort for me until then."

Agumon nodded carefully. "I don't exactly get what you're saying, but I trust you. Good luck!"

"Good luck to you, too. Make sure no one gets hurt."

Tailmon waited until Agumon left and the steps of her friends' feet quieted. Then she hopped onto a terminal and began typing.

"What are you doing?" Gennai said, pausing from his work to stare at her.

"Finding my cave of three years." Tailmon said seriously. "There's a gift I need to retrieve from there."

* * *

Hikari groaned. A pounding head wasn't the first thing one wanted to experience while regaining consciousness. Where did that come from, anyway? She thought she left her ill days behind her.

Shifting position, she discovered her limbs were a bit stiff and she had a crick in her neck. That was strange, her bed generally didn't allow for much opportunity for neck cricking. And was she feeling fresh grass poking at her back?

Hikari's eyes snapped open. Her brother lay unconscious opposite to her, sprawled unnaturally. They were in a clearing the size of a bedroom, the enormous bushes forming a circle around them. The canopy providing shade whispered in the wind and munching sounds echoed behind her. Judging from the light level, it was a couple hours after noon. For a moment, Hikari lay there.

*How did I get here?* she wondered fearfully.

"You're awake." said a deep and strangely young voice. "I can smell that you're awake."

Hikari froze. The familiarity of the voice was the trigger and the events of early that morning all came back to her. She whipped around.

BigAgumon sat there. He lived up to his name, taking up a significant portion of the clearing, the Yagami siblings' bodies close to his feet. BigAgumon stared down at her, absently munching on the red berries adorning the bushes.

"Don't move too quickly. I'm faster than I look. And eat these." He shoved a bunch of berries into her hands. "I'm afraid we won't get a chance to eat your mom's cooking anytime soon."

Hikari's hands slowly moved the berries to her mouth of their own accord. She was too busy staring at BigAgumon. The darkness had spread to the rest of his veins, making him look like a strangely-patterned creature from the dinosaur era. Hikari was quite used to seeing odd or even scary Digimon and learned not to judge by appearance. But she was a sensitive child and she picked up something unpleasant from him, something that reminded her of poisonous smog. Plus she didn't like the way BigAgumon looked at her. Gone was the warmth and compassion in his green eyes. His darkened gaze now watched her as though she were a vaguely uninteresting television program.

"Eat them. They're not poisonous. You two won't be any use to me dead."

The way BigAgumon spoke those words so indifferently awakened something in Hikari.

"What do you mean we wouldn't be any use to you?" she whispered.

"You're my bargaining chips. If I make sure I keep you two close to me, I will stay alive. Your friends won't hurt me if they know I have you."

"What are you saying?" Hikari asked, slowly straightening up. "We won't hurt you. You're our friend."

"Don't lie to me." BigAgumon's eyes flashed in anger. "You all know the truth now. I'm from one of your past enemies. I'm the servant of Vamdemon, the servant of a tyrant! You hate me now and you sided with Falcomon. You were going to kill me. I had to save myself!"

"That's not true. If you gave us a chance to speak, we could have worked this out!"

"If I had stayed there, I would be dead!"

There was a groan. Hikari and BigAgumon turned to find the third person in the clearing finally stir.

"Ow. I feel like I got run over by a Monochromon." Taichi massaged his forehead and looked around bleary eyed. "Hikari? What's going on?"

"BigAgumon kidnapped us because he thinks we're going to kill him." Hikari said before BigAgumon could say anything.

"BigAgumon…kill him…what?" Taichi's gaze slowly adjusted and realization shot through him, and he sat up with a start. "Wait, don't tell me he thinks that-"

"Stop playing around!" BigAgumon snapped, startling Taichi. "I know you're just trying to fool me so you can run back to the others and tell me where I am."

"That's because you need help." Taichi said, appraising him worriedly.

"The only help I need is for all of you to go away and let me live."

"We want you to live, too." Hikari protested.

At that moment, there was the sound of many pounding feet and Koushirou's voice was heard.

"I found the signal. They're close."

BigAgumon glared at her. "I knew you were lying."

The bushes rustled. In that moment, BigAgumon seized the Yagami siblings as Agumon pushed back the foliage, revealing the rest of the Chosen Children and their partners behind him.

"Wait!" Agumon shouted.

"Don't come any closer or they'll get it!" BigAgumon growled, flashing his claws near their necks.

"BigAgumon, please don't do this!" Hikari said.

"Quiet!" BigAgumon snapped, returning his gaze to the group. "So you're hunting me down, are you?"

"Of course we are, you are holding two of our friends hostage." V-mon said.

Daisuke glared. "V-mon! You're not helping."

V-mon looked sheepish. "Oh. Hehe. Sorry."

"What my tactless friend meant to say was we were looking for you in a nonfatal way." Hawkmon said.

Miyako nodded. "He's right. We come in peace."

"Lies!" BigAgumon hissed. "You sided with Falcomon, didn't you?"

"Well, we did find out he was telling the truth." Jyou said sheepishly. "However, we don't agree with his methods at all."

"You don't?" BigAgumon's uncertainty was only momentary. "Why should I believe you?"

"Look at our friends." Hikari said. "Tailmon used to be part of Vamdemon's forces. I believe my brother told you about it. She was raised evil, but came to our side when Wizarmon told her the truth."

For once, BigAgumon didn't tell Hikari to be quiet. She took the opportunity to send Agumon a questioning look regarding Tailmon's absence. Agumon shrugged and subtly pantomimed that Tailmon had something to do. Fortunately, BigAgumon didn't notice one of their number was missing.

"And Wizarmon would have been a great ally if Vamdemon didn't decide to kill him." Taichi said bitterly.

"Pumpmon and Gotsumon too." Yamato said, clenching a fist. His brother and partner touched him sympathetically.

"BlackTyrannomon seemed nice once we got that virus out of him." Palmon said sadly.

"Too bad Vamdemon had to show up." Mimi said, laying a hand on Palmon's shoulder.

"There was Oikawa-san." Iori said. "He was a friend of my father. He was so sad when my father died and Vamdemon took advantage of that. Who knows, if I had been strong enough to carry him for treatment, maybe he would…"

"It's alright, Iori." Armadimon said. "He healed the Digital World. He said he would always be with us."

BigAgumon was staring at them wondrously before shaking his head. "They're all different. They weren't made evil like I was!"

"I wished you could have met BlackWarGreymon then." Agumon said. "He was wholly created to do evil, but he was just confused and wanted to turn around. Who knows what the three of us could have gotten into?" he added, smiling sadly.

BigAgumon stared disbelievingly. "You mean, that BlackWarGreymon guy became good despite being created to do evil?"

"Yeah." Agumon spread his arms out in an inviting manner. "If we can settle this peacefully, you won't have to die like him and all the others. We can get that program out of you and you can be free."

"And then maybe you and Tailmon can start the 'I Recovered From Vamdemon Club.'" Gomamon piped in. "Who knows, maybe some of them would be reborn and join, too."

"Gomamon!" Jyou said. "Where is your tact?"

"Hey, I heard support groups are supposed to be good!"

There were chuckles and amused shaking of heads. Even BigAgumon's hostages were smiling. BigAgumon himself was still staring at the group, not comprehending, and Hikari found hope when she saw some of his veins were no longer as dark.

"Come with us." Agumon said. "Destroying the program may hurt. It might not. But I swear I'll be by your side when it happens. All of us will."

To Hikari's delight, she wasn't mistaken. The darkness was slowly receding from BigAgumon's veins. The claws were no longer being held dangerously close to their necks and hoped shined in those green eyes. He took a step forward.

"There you are!"

Hikari's heart sank at the unwelcome voice, further compounded by the familiar blur rushing BigAgumon's way.

Then she realized Taichi was also in the direction of the attack.

"Look out!" BigAgumon covered them roughly between his arms and turned. He gave a cry of pain when the blur slashed at his back.

"BigAgumon!" Hikari cried.

BigAgumon stood grimacing and pushed them toward the group, where they could see Falcomon perched on a branch, looking mutinous.

"So you tried to trick me." he growled. "I should punish you all severely for aiding and abetting a weapon, but I'll take care of it first."

Falcomon crouched, ready to do another Falco Rush.

"Oh no, you won't!" Agumon said. "You aren't going to hurt a scale on my friend."

"Why not?" Falcomon said.

"Because," Agumon said, "Gennai's got the antidote ready and he's waiting to remove the evil program inside him."

"It is the evil program." Falcomon said, flashing his feather-like claws.

"Then why did he save my partner from your attack? Or shove them off the battlefield?"

Falcomon opened his beak, but no sound came out.

"If you can't think up an answer, then I'll tell you. Because BigAgumon has a heart. All he needs is for the program to be removed and he'll be a completely good Digimon, free of the taint of Vamdemon. You would no longer have to kill an innocent Digimon."

Was it Hikari's imagination or was Falcomon beginning to look uncomfortable? Agumon pressed his advantage.

"Though I guess that wouldn't make you happy. You've been at this mission for so long, and have been so obsessed, that you didn't think twice about murdering a baby Digimon."

Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say.

"Don't you dare soil my intentions!" Falcomon shouted, discomfort completely absent in his rage-filled expression.

Before anyone could do anything, he moved to dive bomb BigAgumon. BigAgumon turned to meet him, expression feral, the darkness in his veins returning.

There was a flash of light when they made contact and the ground vibrated as the light grew brighter and brighter, until even the Child of Light couldn't handle it…

Then it was gone and so were two of the battling Digimon.

"Where did they go?" Yamato asked, whipping his head around.

"They've vanished!" Takeru exclaimed.

"Anyone else get déjà vu when that happened?" Sora asked.

A few from the original eight nodded in a dazed manner, but Koushirou was already sending a message to Gennai and Taichi was marshalling everyone into order. Hikari just stared at the place where BigAgumon had stood, feeling her hope drain away. No, they were so close, it couldn't possibly end like this…

"Hikari!"

Her trance was broken Tailmon's voice. Hikari turned and saw her partner running toward them as fast as she could. Tailmon leaped and Hikari opened her arms to embrace her.

"Hikari, thank goodness you're alright. You too, Taichi." Tailmon added, nodding to Taichi. She looked around. "Where's BigAgumon?"

"He was over there." Hikari said miserably, nodding at the clearing.

"Yeah, and we were just going to settle things with both him and Falcomon until I opened my big mouth." Agumon said bitterly. "I know I shouldn't have riled him up and he's good, but after all he's done, I couldn't stop myself from saying…"

Taichi rubbed Agumon's head reassuringly. "It's alright, buddy. I probably would have said something stupid, too."

Tailmon's eyes were wide. "What happened to them? Are they-"

"No!" The cry came from Koushirou as he shut his D-Terminal. "They're both still alive. The power of both of them evolving just took them elsewhere."

"Where did it take them?" Takeru asked.

"The desert where Paildramon was born. Or…"

Koushirou stared at Ken with concern, but the latter just continued. "The place where my reign as Kaizer was put to rest. There's something ironic in this turn of events."

"Back to the situation at hand." Daisuke said, though not unkindly. "How are we going to stop those two from killing each other?"

Tailmon raised the item in her paw. "With this."

Hikari slowly took the item and let it dangle from its string. A light kindled in her eyes, a light mirrored in seven other pairs of eyes.

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes, this might work. It won't end it all, but maybe…"

"…it would start the beginning of the end of this entire fiasco." Taichi finished. "C'mon gang, let's give two of our childhood buddies a wakeup call!"

* * *

The sun cast an orange glow upon the desert as it moved toward the western horizon. The only shapes breaking the monotony of endless sand were two enormous figures of avian and dinosaurian appearance.

Parrotmon stared into his opponent's scarlet eyes, not daring to hope it would come to this. After spending eons in the Primordial Databank and waiting months for the weapon's rebirth, he was going to finish his mission. Some doubt had sprung in his mind he would never complete the mission which had been such an important part of his existence – that was simply impossible. Now the weapon was before him and in the Greymon form he adopted all those years ago in the Real World. There was something poetic about the similar situation, but Parrotmon was determined to make the outcome of this one different. At last, he was going to end it!

"_You've been at this mission for so long, and have been so obsessed, that you didn't think twice about murdering a baby Digimon."_

Parrotmon flinched. Despite his angry reaction, Agumon's statement had hurt. He prided himself on being a good Digimon, always on the side of justice. He put all of his efforts in combating the evil in the Digital World and didn't expect any congratulations. Sure, Parrotmon wasn't considered the friendliest of sorts, but he saved Digimon from tyranny and even nixed it before it could take shape. He would never threaten an innocent Digimon, much less move to kill a heroic one. When Greymon was in its Child form, it moved to protect Taichi when Falcomon attacked. Could the Chosen Children be right on the weapon's morality? Was Greymon Digimon enough to be called "he?" Was Parrotmon wrong?

Parrotmon shook his head. *What am I thinking? The Chosen Children are heroes, but they are CHILDREN. They are foolish and easily swayed by emotion. The weapon could easily manipulate their sympathies. I'm the right one here. I have to be, for the good of this world.*

Parrotmon glared at Greymon with determination. This look made the latter make the first move. With a tooth-bared roar, Greymon charged, several blue fireballs preceding him. Parrotmon slashed through each of them and unleashed his Mjolnir Thunder attack, striking Greymon's neck. Greymon swayed, stunned, and almost fell on his side. But he resumed his dinosaur-like charge, and the fight turned physical.

Claws and talons clashed as Greymon and Parrotmon fought for the opportunity to exchange blows. Parrotmon slammed his head into his opponent's neck, Greymon losing his sense of balance. Parrotmon took the opportunity to rack his claws across Greymon scaly chest. Greymon let out a bellow and collapsed in the sand. Parrotmon loomed over his opponent.

*This is it. This is my opportunity to destroy the last remnant of one of the great evils of the Digital World. My destiny will soon be complete.*

Parrotmon spread his wings and splayed his claws. Energy crackled as he powered up his Sonic Destroyer. The attack reached its bright peak. The fear in Greymon's eyes was paramount.

Just as the attack was about to be unleashed, something closed over those scarlet eyes. Greymon roared and launched itself at Parrotmon. Greymon head-butted into Parrotmon's neck and the Sonic Destroyer was launched harmlessly into the air. Greymon let out another savage roar and raised his claws. Parrotmon moved to defend himself, but one of his injuries from an earlier battle with the partner Digimon seized his leg. Parrotmon couldn't move fast enough as Greymon took turns ramming his head against him and slashing at his chest. He found himself tiring sooner than usual, the strain of having more than one battle in a day.

Then Greymon thrust a particularly powerful ram into Parrotmon, who fell to the ground with a spray of sand. Parrotmon found a growling Digimon on top of him, eyes fierce and bestial, pupils shrunken to pinpricks. Now Parrotmon saw his hope of completing his mission vanishing. He should have retreated and healed his wounds before this confrontation. Parrotmon understood, but that wasn't going to save him from Greymon, whose maw glowed ominously blue…

It was like something out of the past.

A shrill, piercing sound cut through Greymon's consciousness. It broke the spell of battle and bloodlust that had blinded him. Greymon found himself blinking down at Parrotmon, who was tense, as though bracing for an unpleasant end. They stared at each other for a moment before Greymon turned to look for the source of the shrill sound.

Hikari's cheeks were flushed as she continued to blow into her white whistle. The rest of the Chosen Children and their evolved partners were gathered around her, looking worried and battle ready. The whistling sound gradually died down and Hikari's lips parted from the tiny object.

"Don't do it!" Hikari panted. "Stop fighting."

She took a moment to catch her breath as she held the attention of the two monsters. It had been a uneasy journey to the desert. The Digimon evolved into forms where the Chosen Children could be flown or carried, guided by Koushirou and Gennai's map. Every second riding with Taichi had felt like an eternity. What if they were too late? What if someone died? When Koushirou exclaimed over the energy spike in Greymon's signature, Hikari was so grateful they were close. When they ran the last meters to see Greymon ready to destroy Parrotmon, Hikari brought the whistle to her lips and blew with all her breath.

"Please, Greymon." Hikari said. "Don't do this. Don't take anyone's life."

Greymon stared at Hikari's tiny but pleading figure. Hikari watched as he returned his gaze to Parrotmon. She could read the guilt flitting through Greymon's eyes at the thought he was going to take another life. Even though it was likely the programming that influenced his behavior and even though Parrotmon was the source of much of the recent heartache, she could see the shame that twisted inside him. Greymon slowly stood back from Parrotmon, who wore a strange expression of astonishment on his face. Greymon turned to Hikari.

"Please," Greymon pleaded, his voice deep and warped, "get rid of what's inside me."

Hikari never thought a Greymon could look so scared and desperate, especially this one's very dinosaur-like form. But he did, and the look tugged at Hikari's heart strings.

"We will." Hikari said comfortably. "Don't worry. It's all going to end really soon."

Greymon smiled, a truly relieved smile. Hikari returned his smile as she stepped forward.

At that moment, red and black flashed across Greymon's eyes, and he screamed.

Hikari stepped back, eyes wide at Greymon horrible screams. He swayed his head back and forth desperately, but the roars of anguish weren't diminished in the slightest.

She glanced urgently at Koushirou. "What's happening?"

"The program is trying to take over." Koushirou replied, gazing at his laptop. "The program probably knows we're trying to destroy it and is trying to stop that."

"The voice!" Greymon cried. "He is speaking to me! He won't stop!"

"What is he talking about?" Taichi asked.

Tailmon's mouth thinned. "If I know anything, it's Vamdemon. Even from beyond the grave, he is too vain to not leave his voice behind."

Greymon continued screaming, gripping his head. "He wants me to kill you, Hikari! He wants me to be a destroyer!"

"Don't listen to him!" Hikari shouted. "Fight it!"

"He's too powerful. You're…you're going to have to destroy me before he takes over! Please!"

"We're not leaving you!" Taichi yelled. "Koushirou will have the vaccine uploaded in a minute. C'mon, just hold up for a little longer!"

"I can't!"

Just when things were looking bleak, an orange figure charged forward. It slammed into Greymon and gripped him with all of the strength it possessed.

"Don't let him get to you, Greymon." said the deep voice of Agumon's Adult form. "Fight him!"

"I'm trying!"

"Keep trying! Remember, you're not alone!"

Hikari watched as Taichi's partner embrace of Greymon became more supportive. Greymon's eyes widened and he appeared to be in less pain. But his flailing didn't relent, particularly on the side that Taichi's partner didn't hold. The other Greymon gritted his teeth as tried to keep his grip on his counterpart.

"Is that program ready yet?" Taichi's partner shouted. "I can't hold onto him much longer!"

"Nearly done!" Koushirou replied. "Just a few more seconds…"

But it was clear even from Hikari's viewpoint that Taichi's partner couldn't wait a few more seconds. She could see him tiring from the strain of holding someone so strong and unwilling to be held down. Even Taichi was watching with worry. If the Chosen Children didn't hurry, Greymon would wrestle out of that grip and charge down upon them. Their partners would protect them, but they were injured from the fight that morning and who knew how strong Greymon was.

Just when Taichi's Greymon arms became so weak that the inevitable would occur, something completely unexpected happened.

They watched in astonishment as Parrotmon rose to his feet and slammed into Greymon's other side. His bird-like arms clung tightly around Greymon and his blue eyes were fierce with determination.

"Fight him, Greymon!" Parrotmon said. "Fight the demon!"

"Parrotmon?" Taichi's partner said, stunned.

Parrotmon smirked. "You're right. Your friend is cute and nice."

Taichi's partner laughed. "It's about time you listened!"

Hikari felt like laughing too, though with relief. With two Digimon holding Greymon, his struggling seemed to slow a bit, further compounded by the encouragement he continued to receive.

"Fight back, Greymon!" Parrotmon said.

"We're with you!" Greymon's counterpart said.

The Chosen Children and their partners were also shouting, encouraging Greymon to fight, offering their support.

"Fight back, Greymon!" Taichi said.

"Vamdemon is no longer your master!" Tailmon shouted.

"We're with you all the way!" Daisuke and XVmon cheered.

"No ugly vampire's going to control your mind while we're around!" Mimi exclaimed.

"You said it, Mimi-senpai!" Miyako agreed.

"Greymon, I'm here!" Hikari said. "We're all here!"

The encouragement appeared to be working. Greymon seemed to be doing no more than occasionally twitching violently and his eyes were not as clouded.

"Alright, I've received the program!" Koushirou said triumphantly.

"Great!" Hikari said, raising her D3. "Go for it, Tailmon!"

"Right. Tailmon, evolve…Angewomon!"

Hikari could see Greymon was in awe of Tailmon evolving into her angelic form. His attention was completely on Angewomon as she hovered over him and spread her arms out.

"Let's see if I can make the job easier for you two." she said. "Saint Air!"

A colorful fog appeared around Greymon and his holders. Greymon stopped struggling and hung his arms limply, looking relaxed.

"Hey, what is that?" Takeru said, pointing.

Something round and made of swirling shadows was slowly wiggling its way out of Greymon's forehead. He didn't appear to notice it.

"My guess is its Vamdemon's program." Koushirou said. "The Saint Air attack must have filled Greymon with so much good energy that the program had to escape."

"Well, it's not escaping to anywhere." Angewomon said as she formed her bow and arrow. "The program, Koushirou!"

Koushirou nodded and typed quickly. His computer glowed and a light green light flashed from it, enveloping Angewomon's arrow.

Angewomon smirked. "This will bring back pleasant memories. Holy Arrow!"

Angewomon pulled the pale green arrow back and its aim was true when released. It struck the swirling ball of shadows and green cracks started appearing.

There was a moment of ominous silence.

"May you be free from Vamdemon's taint." Angewomon said.

There was an enormous, but silent explosion. Darkness burst in every direction, obscuring the desert and the setting sun with thick, velvety black, but not before Hikari glimpsed Greymon falling limply to the sand…

* * *

"BigAgumon? Are you alright? BigAgumon!"

BigAgumon twitched and groaned. He felt as though he was covered in suction cups and the area around his forehead throbbed unpleasantly. He slowly lifted his eyelids to see Hikari's worried features.

"Hikari?"

"Oh, thank goodness!"

Hikari hugged BigAgumon as best as she could. Since he was still quite large and had various wires attached to him, it was an impressive feat.

"Hikari, I'm so glad you're here too." BigAgumon beamed, hugging Hikari back as best he could through the wires.

"Careful there." Gennai said from his terminal, though he smiled. "You don't want to mess with my configurations, do you?"

BigAgumon blinked and looked around. He was in a high-tech room made of shiny metal, full of strange objects that resembled medical equipment. The Chosen Children and their partners stood in the back, giving Hikari and BigAgumon some space. They were staring at him with as much relief as Hikari, though BigAgumon noticed some of the Digimon were cradling injuries.

"What is this place?" BigAgumon said slowly.

"You're in my home." Gennai said. "More specifically, in my infirmary. We have been monitoring your condition ever since you were carried in."

"I did it as Greymon." Agumon said cheerfully. "After you devolved, I put you on my back and Hikari watched you closely as we ran back to Gennai's house. It took a little while to figure out how to get you into the house, but Gennai got a stretcher and I had to stand awkwardly on the stairs while sliding you off of my tail."

"Did you really have to make that joke about you piggybacking the Digimon who piggybacked Hikari?" Taichi asked. "That one was really bad."

Agumon looked sheepish. "Well, I wasn't thinking clearly when I made the joke, but I was just trying to lighten the mood. At least give me some credit for that."

"Nope." Taichi said, lightly bonking his partner's head while the others laughed. Agumon looked sulky.

BigAgumon smiled at the scene before grimacing down at the wires. "This doesn't bring back pleasant memories."

"Sorry." Gennai said. "But we had to make sure your systems were clear of Vamdemon's programming and there were no negative side effects from its removal."

"Removal." BigAgumon blinked and carefully touched various parts of his head. "You mean…it's gone."

"Angewomon took care of it!" Daisuke said. "Some creepy ball of squiggly lines came out of your forehead halfway and she hit it with her vaccine'd arrow."

"Yeah, it exploded weirdly too, almost quiet-like but not." V-mon piped in. "And then you were devolved and back to normal except for the unconscious part."

"So…I'm free." BigAgumon said slowly.

"Well, you will still bear your large size and your unique features as Greymon." Gennai replied.

"And we don't mind your size. It's your charm point." Hikari poked his muzzle, smiling. "You're no longer under Vamdemon's control, BigAgumon."

BigAgumon was dazed. For a moment, Hikari looked as if she wondered whether she said the wrong thing. Then BigAgumon smiled widely.

"I'm free…I'm free!" BigAgumon cheered. He tried to spread his arms out in celebration, but the wires held them down. He paused to stare at the wires before turning pleading eyes on Gennai. "Can you get rid of these so I could dance happily with my friends?"

Gennai hesitated, then sighed. "Very well. I guess I should be grateful you asked before possibly ruining the equipment."

Gennai typed a few buttons and the wires sprung away from the patient.

BigAgumon wasted no time in jumping to the metal floor, grabbing Hikari's arms, and proceeding to dance, exclaiming "I'm free! I'm free!" Hikari laughed, and everyone else laughed too, egging the dance on. Then BigAgumon abruptly switched Hikari for her partner, exclaiming "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"It was nothing." Tailmon managed to say, looking bemused as she was swung around. "Koushirou uploaded the vaccine and I just aimed it in the right direction."

"Still, thank you!" BigAgumon shouted happily.

After a few more seconds, BigAgumon put Tailmon down to dance with Koushirou instead. Koushirou looked embarrassed as he was showered with thanks, but fortunately BigAgumon moved onto the next person. He seemed determined to dance with everyone in the room, doing a silly jig with Daisuke and trying to waltz with Palmon while they were trying to keep their faces straight.

"Ahem."

BigAgumon paused from a number with Agumon and everyone else followed his gaze. Falcomon was standing stiffly. BigAgumon watched warily as Falcomon came into prominence, shuffling his feet and looking socially awkward.

"Um…I hate to break up the celebration, but there's something I must say." He shifted his blue eyes around before continuing. "I wish to apologize to all of you for not listening to your words of wisdom. If I had listened, I wouldn't have put you in such danger. But I owe my deepest regrets to BigAgumon. For making you look over your shoulder and wonder if that second would be your last…for not believing in your innocence until I saw the remorse in your eyes for nearly killing me…I'm sorry."

Falcomon bowed. For a moment, BigAgumon stared him as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then BigAgumon recalled who else held him down and encouraged him to fight on. BigAgumon smiled.

"That's alright. We all make mistakes. The things you tried to do were pretty scary and I didn't like you for that, but it's over now."

Falcomon raised his head to reveal his astonishment. "You mean…you forgive me?"

"Of course. We're all friends now, aren't we?"

Falcomon look stunned for a few seconds. Then he relaxed.

"Yes. I believe we could be…friends." he said, his stiff tone wavering.

"We don't mind being friends with you either, Falcomon." Sora said.

"Really?" Falcomon said.

"Yeah." Yamato said. "There's just one thing you need to do for us."

"What's that?"

"Well, to start, maybe pay for all the property damage." Koushirou said. "I would hate to see how the authorities would react if they discovered you and BigAgumon were the source of the Hikarigaoka incident."

"And the trauma." Jyou said. "Definitely the trauma. I had nightmares for weeks."

"Y'know, I still want my stuffed teddy bear back." Mimi added.

"My left buttock hasn't been the same ever since my Mom snapped from bringing up you and BigAgumon one too many times." Takeru said.

Falcomon was alarmed. "But…but that isn't possible!"

There was a pause.

"Of course it isn't." Taichi said. "Because it's a JOKE!"

"Oh." Falcomon said. "I guess my sense of humor is rusty after a few eons."

There were laughs all around. BigAgumon joined in until his eyes fell on Ken.

"Ken, can I talk to you? I want to say I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ken said, looking bewildered.

"For being so cold to you. You had Vamdemon's scent and, even before I remembered him, it made me nervous, so I avoided you. That was mean of me, so I apologize."

Ken shook his head. "It's not your fault. I would probably not react well either if I could smell one of my old enemies on someone."

BigAgumon smiled. "Thanks Ken. And speaking of not reacting well…Hikari, I wonder if your mom still has saved lunch for me. I won't react well if she hasn't."

"Most likely." Hikari giggled. "If we hurry home, maybe it will be still in good condition."

"Getting you through the doors is going to be a challenge." Taichi said, eying BigAgumon's size. "And as much as Mom likes you, she may just want you as an occasional guest. I can only imagine the appetite you have now."

"Oh. That's understandable." BigAgumon said, though his face fell.

"Hey, maybe BigAgumon can live with me." Agumon said encouragingly, still in his arms. "I'm his Oniichan after all."

"I wouldn't mind that." BigAgumon replied, brightening. Then a mischievous thought popped into his mind. "Though you're forgetting one thing."

"Oh. What?"

BigAgumon slowly raised Agumon to eye level.

"I'm the Oniichan around here."

Agumon stared as he apparently realized the size difference between them. He smiled nervously.

"Umm…maybe we can take turns?"

"We might…little brother." BigAgumon said, turning his fist against Agumon's head in playful affection.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Taichi snickered.

Tailmon smiled. "I have a feeling things will become interesting with the two of them around."

"You can say that again." Hikari said. "When you're a Chosen Child, life is always interesting!"

**The End**

* * *

I'm on time for once. Hurray! Again, I must thank my mom and Higuchimon for proofreading this story. All of you reviewers and readers are also thanked for reading my first multichapter story. My next one would be a Tamers story focusing on Juri, Minami, and Alice. I don't know when I would post it. Maybe in one or two months at the earliest?

At any rate, I hope to see you all in my future stories!


End file.
